Bereaved
by Aikou-Chan
Summary: Julia and Jessica were the best of friends... And still are, even after Jessica dies. She still watches over her living friend, trying in vain to alleviate Julia's incredible grief at the loss of what feels to be her very own sister. How can Jessica bring about new happiness for her, when she's only a wandering spirit? Kurama x OC, Hiei x OC
1. Chapter 1: Letters

**This is a story written by myself (Julia) and MyImpossibleLove (Jessica). The story is going to change POVs, just a warning.**

******Jessica's POV written by Jessica and my POV by me. **

* * *

_I'm on my way again, to send you another letter... I wish you'd respond...  
I just walked into your house, and it's the same as usual. I don't think I need to describe it to you... But I've delivered my note again. They're stacking up on your little box. I wish you'd come out and read them. I prayed to God the other night, asking him if you'd at least know I miss you... I don't think he heard me._

_Like usual, I sit on the nearest chair and gaze at your little house for hours, praying and thinking. I don't feel anything anymore, unless I'm talking to you. I'm sorry my letters come late sometimes. All I do now is lie in bed, wishing you were here. My mom tries to comfort me, but nothing will help anymore. I want to die but I don't want to kill myself. I just want to lie in bed forever, looking at the Kurama poster you bought me._

_I hate eating or going to the bathroom. I think I look sick... but I don't care about that either. I want to sleep forever... Everything feels cold and dark, no matter where I go. The only escape I have is my dreams of happier times._  
_Well, I don't want to worry you. I'm gonna go home now and sleep more. Maybe you'll visit me in the dreams like I asked God for. He hasn't been responding to me lately..._  
_I hate goodbyes now, so I'll see you later._

* * *

It was becoming incredibly frustrating for me. No matter how hard I tried, no one could hear me or sense my presence. The pain was almost unbearable... You'd think with my being dead and all, I wouldn't feel anything... but I did. I had assumed I was a ghost, considering I was still lingering around the living world.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I hear the door open in the living room. Turning to gaze at who entered, I see my best friend Julia. A deep frown forms on my pale lips as I watch her sulk over toward me and my box. The small black box that held what remained of my living body; my ashes. Her eyes are bloodshot as if she had been crying for weeks... and I suppose it's possible she was.

I swallow dryly as she places a letter on top of my box. The look in her eyes made me feel like someone was plunging a knife deep into my non-existent heart. I try to reach out to her, but it's no good. My fingers only go through her like I'm grabbing air.

Letting out a heavy sigh, I turn to gaze at my grandmother who sits on the couch, taking a long drag off of her cigarette. Ever since my death, the entire house had become as silent as a graveyard. My father never left the house anymore and my grandma didn't even turn on the television. She just stared out at the black screen for hours without saying a word.

_...I have to do something... but what can I do...?_

Looking back at Julia, I realize she's turning to leave. Taking a deep breath, I follow after her closely. Apparently she had moved nearby some time after my death. Her house wasn't more than a few blocks away from mine. I grunt a bit as she closes the door behind her. I hate walking through objects... it only reminds me more that I'm no longer alive.

Rolling my eyes frustratedly I let out a short huff and step through the door.

_...God, I hate that...!_

It always left me feeling disoriented. Like the more I walked through objects, the weaker I got. It always felt strange, too... Even after my death I got the occasional feeling that I was being watched. Even though that was entirely impossible, now.

I decide to float in the air behind her-sitting cross-legged with my arms folded across my chest-as she walks to her home. I chuckle slightly, remembering that that was how Yusuke Urameshi had usually floated around in the show Yu Yu Hakusho when he was a ghost. I used to love that show when I was alive... as well as a certain Fire Demon from it. I still did love him... Hiei Jaganshi. Even after my death, my love for him remained.

I quickly float past Julia as she opens the door to her house so I wouldn't have to step through the door after her. Looking back at her, I remember her love for the Fox Demon from the show. She had been greatly in love with him too... Kurama. Following her up to her room, I look up at the poster of him that I had given her as a late birthday present. Floating over to look at it, I let out another heavy sigh as she collapses onto her bed. Hovering beside her, I watch over her as she soon falls asleep.

My chest starts to feel tight as I watch a single tear roll out of her eye and down the bridge of her nose. I try to wipe it away without realizing, and the tightness worsens as my hand floats through her head. Pulling my hand back, I gaze down at it sadly.

_If only there was something I could do... Something to make her happy again..._

I stayed beside her for another hour or so and watched her sleep. The least I could do is keep her company... even if she couldn't feel my presence. Time seemed pointless now... so I never bothered to keep track of it anymore.

It isn't until after the room was completely dark that I feel it. That feeling again; like I'm being watched. Why do I always get that feeling...? I swallow nervously and quickly turn my head to gaze out her bedroom window. My eyes widen when I see two red eyes looking back at me, glowing in the darkness.

"...What the hell..?!" I shout in surprise as I leap through the wall toward the glowing red eyes.

In an instant, the shadowy figure disappears and I quickly look all around to find where it had gone. Spotting the figure on the roof, I narrow my eyes and leap at it as fast as I can. When my hands feel fabric I let out an audible gasp.

_...How am I touching something...?_

I had reached for it without thinking, and shock hits me as I tackle whoever or whatever it was that had been following me. Pushing aside my shock, I turn them over to see who my stalker is and freeze in place. I blink down at him with wide eyes, my jaw dropped open.

"...H-Hiei...?" I ask through the darkness to the figure underneath me.


	2. Chapter 2: Suicide

_**Note: Lines mean a POV switch ((with the exception of the beginning one)). It switches so often because this was written first as a RP, then made into a story.**_

_**Previously:** _

Pushing aside my shock, I turn them over to see who my stalker is and freeze in place. I blink down at him with wide eyes, my jaw dropped open.

"...H-Hiei...?" I ask through the darkness to the figure underneath me.

* * *

The small man grunts a bit, shifting under my weight. "Yes, it's me..."

I stare at him for a moment in disbelief before I'm able to speak again. "...But how...? You're an anime character!"

He sighs at me and leans back on the roof tiles.

"Maybe in your dimension. I am most certainly not a cartoon character."

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing,

"...Then... you're real..?"

Blinking down at him, I poked his chest.

_...He feels real enough..._

Looking back into his eyes, I narrowed mine slightly. "...Wait a minute... You've been following me... Why..?"

He huffs at me, sitting up, then crosses his arms. "I will tell you later. Aren't you trying to comfort your friend?"

The tightness in my chest returns after I hear his words, and I rise to my feet before floating up into the air a bit. I let out a deep sigh and fold my arms across my chest, glaring down at the roof tiles.

"...Yes... I just wish I knew how..." I mutter sadly under my breath.

I continue to glare at the roof for a minute before I grab his wrist and drag him back through her window into her room. My eyes fell on her sleeping form, curled up under her blankets, then on her Kurama poster that appeared to be watching over her.

I felt hope pour over me in that instant and turned to look back at Hiei, "...You're here... So that must mean Kurama's here too right...?!"

* * *

-_Meanwhile-_

I toss and turn slightly. It's been a while since I've done that; usually I'm too depressed to move, even while I'm sleeping.

_I'm in this dream again... The same thing happens every time. I don't need to be lucid to know that. It's just a cruel daily reminder of what I can't have... I might as well just continue on like I usually do in this one._

* * *

He seems to stare at the Kurama poster for a moment before moving his eyes back to me. "Technically he's _not_ here, but he can be." He turns slightly to Julia, glancing at her as she tosses in her bed.

I raise a curious eyebrow at him and tilt my head to the side slightly, eyeing him. "...He can be..."

Letting out a huff, I nodded, "Alright, then. We'll just have to bring him here."

He lifts his arms across his chest once more and sighs. "It'll be difficult; we are not allowed to be here... Are you sure you want to do that?"

I looked him up and down a bit. "...Well, you're here... And yes, I am..."

Looking back over at Julia once again, I let out a depressed sigh. She was still tossing and turning. Floating over toward her, I tried to pet her hair, but failed as my fingers with through her head once again.

"...I just want her to be happy... Ever since I died, she's been like this. It's breaking my heart..." I say quietly through the darkness as tears start to form behind my eyes.

Looking back at him, I tried to hold back my tears. "We're going... Kurama is the only one who can make her happy now. I'll find a way for them to be together..."

I let my teary eyes fall back onto her sleeping form, "...I promise."

He watches me, and his face changes slightly. It almost looks... sad. He drops his arms from his chest and lets out another deep sigh.

"Fine," He slowly walks to the other end of her room, near her big white teddy bear that sits in the corner, and does something. I can't tell what through my blurry eyes, but I suddenly see a portal open up in the room. He turns to face me again and tilts his head towards the window to the other dimension.

"Hurry up, it's going to close soon,"

I quickly follow him through the portal and glance around with wide eyes at the room before me. There's plants everywhere and it's spotless. Even more spotless than my Grandma Diane's house, and she was a clean freak!

My eyes fall on a tall red-headed man watering a rose bush and a smile forms on my lips. I know exactly who it is.

"Kurama!" I exclaim happily as I float over toward him.

He tenses slightly and looks back at me over his shoulder, his emerald green eyes full of surprise. "...Hello...?"

He says it as more of a question and I only smile wider.

_...Julia's going to be so happy...!_

Kurama looks back at Hiei with a raised eyebrow, "...What is going on?"

Hiei puts his hands in his pockets like usual and motions towards me.

"She wants to bring you to her dimension," He looks at me expectantly, probably wanting me to explain further.

Looking back at Kurama, I nodded my head. "My friend Julia...She's very fond of you. But since I died... she's been really depressed and I'm worried about her. I'd really appreciate it if you'd at least talk with her..."

He blinks back at me and his gaze slowly begins to soften as I explain my situation. He smiles a bit sadly at me and turns to face me completely. "...In your dimension?"

He raises an eyebrow at Hiei, "But... it is forbidden to travel between dimensions." His eyes fall on the open portal behind Hiei and I.

"It appears you're still breaking the rules then, Hiei."

A small smirk forms on his lips and I look between him and Hiei questioningly.

_...What are they talking about...?_

I quickly shake my head and look back at Kurama pleadingly.

"Please, Kurama... I know that you don't know anything about me or her... But it would mean so much to me."

His eyes widen at me a bit in surprise, as I beg him.

"...Whatever punishment there is... I'll take it in your place! Please... Just come see her..." I beg again, tears starting to roll out of my eyes now.

_Please, Kurama... I can't stand to watch her suffer anymore!_

I watch him nervously as he lets out a soft sigh and sets his watering can down on the table behind him. After a moment, he slowly nods his head. "Alright. I will go with you."

The relief that spills over me is indescribable! I want to hug him, but I know Julia wouldn't appreciate that, so I didn't. Imagining the look on her face as she speaks to Kurama makes me so incredibly happy.

"Thank you..." I manage to choke out through my tears. I raise my hands to wipe at my eyes and give him a shaky smile,

"...Thank you..."

He gives me a sad smile and shakes his head. "There is no need to thank me. Your friend must be very important to you..."

I nod, still wiping at my tears, "...She is."

Looking back at Hiei, I move towards the portal. "...We should hurry..."

* * *

_-Meanwhile-_

I woke up from my dream again... disappointed as usual. Why can't I just wake up and see her right here in front of me, alive...? I sit up in my bed and look down at the floor, feeling an all too familiar heaviness in my chest and soreness in my throat.

_I... can't do this anymore... I'm in such indescribable misery... She was the only friend I had... The best friend I had... What's the point of living if I have to be lonely...? No one would care if I died anyway... I'm probably just a nuisance. No... I AM just a nuisance. Me being alive means nothing but stress for everyone else... _I step up onto the floor and wipe my eyes.

_I'm sorry, Jessica... I know I said I wouldn't do it... But I can't bear this anymore... _

I swallow, the lump in my throat making it difficult.

_It's night time... no one should notice me_.

I quietly head down the stairs, my destination being the kitchen. I flip on the stove light and take one last look out the small window at the dim yellow streetlight, then at the moon. I'll miss it... I walk back across the room to the knife block, and pull out the biggest one.

_We don't have a gun, so I guess I'll have to use this... Swallowing pills or drowning would be too slow, anyway... _I look down at the blade, seeing my sick, flushed and tired face reflecting back at me. I suddenly realize I'm shaking like a leaf, and grip the knife tighter. _I can't back out this time... _

More tears stream down my face and drip onto the blade. I don't even bother to dry them as I raise the knife to the side of my skull. _This... should be quickest... I don't want to slowly bleed to death... _I swallow and close my eyes._ I'm sorry, mom... I love you..._

* * *

Hiei looks between the two of us and nods, heading towards the portal then disappearing into it.

Quickly following after Hiei through the portal, I glance around her bedroom. She's no longer there.

"...Where is she...?" I ask aloud ito the darkness.

Floating through the wall, I flinch a bit and look around her house. My eyes soon fall on her shaky form, holding a knife to her head.

"NO!" I cry out as loud as my voice will allow and leap over toward her. Without thinking, I grab for the knife in her hand and pull it away with all of my might.

"You can't! You promised me!" I cried out again, tears flowing out of my eyes.

It took me a moment before I realized I had actually pulled the knife from her grip. My eyes widen as I look down at the blade in my grip and almost instantly it falls out and onto the kitchen floor. I stare down at it in shock for a moment before looking back at Julia.

* * *

((Julia's POV))

I swallow the spit that's been gathering in my mouth and slowly open my soaked eyes that turn down to the floor.

_Did... Did I do that...? _I bend over and pick it up again, still feeling every part of my body shake. I turn the knife in my hand it look at it closely.

_Maybe... I flinched_... I sigh and look at my reflection again, light glinting off the blade.

_I... I had enough courage... I have to try again_... I let out a long breath and slowly raise the knife to my head again, gripping the handle tightly.

* * *

I feel my anger and fear building up as she holds it up to her head once again. This time, I reach for her wrist and pull it away.

_...How am I able to touch things now...? ...Maybe it's the emotion...?_

Swallowing worriedly, I grab the blade from her hand and throw it against the wall. The blade sticks inside the wall for a moment before falling back down onto the floor. Looking back over at the doorway, I realize Hiei and Kurama were standing there, staring at me and Julia. I assumed by the look on their faces they had seen everything.

My eyes fall back onto Julia and I glare at her. "Grab that knife one more time and I'm kicking your skinny little ass!"

* * *

This time I snap my eyes open and look down at my wrist, my heart suddenly pounding. _Did something just grab my arm...?!_

I rub my wrist and feel that it's colder than usual, and widen my eyes when I move it under the stove light. _There's... marks! What's going on?! _

I step away from the stove and turn it off before walking quickly upstairs.

I reach my bedroom and shut the door behind me, then get back in my bed and pull the covers over my head, the heavy tears starting to return after a few minutes. _Why can't I... just be happy..._

* * *

After having followed her back up to her room, I hover by her bedside and stare down at her.

"...She's crying again..." I mutter more to myself than anything.

Looking behind me my eyes fall on Hiei and Kurama. "...You see what I mean...?"

I watch as Kurama slowly walks towards her and watches her with a sad expression.

"How can I speak with her..?" He says.

I frown a bit, not having thought that part through. After a moment, I look back at Hiei.

"...Do you know if there's any way I can enter her dreams...? Like Yusuke did with Keiko and Kuwabara...?"

He leans against the doorway, his hands stil in his pockets. "You were able to touch her. Not many human spirits can do that. I suppose if you tried focusing your energy on her, it could work..."

I gave him a thankful smile before looking back at Julia. "Okay... I have an idea... I hope it works..."

Glancing over at Kurama I frown a bit. "Sorry though... it means you might be here for a while..."

Much to my surprise, he shakes his head. "It's alright... I'd like to help her if I can..."

Smiling even more, I nod. "Thank you.."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I watch her and wait patiently for her to fall asleep.

_I hope this works..._

* * *

I wipe my eyes again and pull the blanket off my head, looking at my wrist in the light coming through the window from the same streetlamp. _The marks are gone... Was I hallucinating...?_

I turn on my side and glance around the room. _I feel like someone's watching me... _I swallow again and feel my eyelids starting to get heavy.

After a few moments of suspiciously scanning the room with my eyes, I finally give in to exhaustion and close them, falling asleep within seconds.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams (Part 1)

**Get yer popcorn and soda, folks, for thar be a long chapter yonder way! **

**(Hiei's POV by me and Kurama's POV by MyImpossibleLove)**

**Previously:**

I wipe my eyes again and pull the blanket off my head, looking at my wrist in the light coming through the window from the same streetlamp. _The marks are gone... Was I hallucinating...?_

I turn on my side and glance around the room. _I feel like someone's watching me... _

I swallow again and feel my eyelids starting to get heavy.

After a few moments of suspiciously scanning the room with my eyes, I finally give in to exhaustion and close them, falling asleep within seconds.

* * *

((Jessica's POV))

Taking a deep breath, I decide she should have fallen asleep at this point. Closing my eyes, I try to focus as hard as I can on entering her dream. After a few moments, her dream starts to take shape in my mind.

_...It's working! Now... Where is she...?_

* * *

Looking around the darkness, I see her standing with her back towards me. Walking toward her, I call out her name. "Julia!"

I look up from staring at the little red rose in my hands and turn around tiredly towards a familiar voice.

"Jessica...?" My voice is somewhat hoarse.

_I haven't dreamt about her in almost a year..._

* * *

A sad smile forms on my face as I approach her, stopping in front of her. "Yes... It's me..."

Reaching out, I pet her hair comfortingly. After a second, I take a deep breath. "Julia...You have to listen closely to me and remember what I'm about to tell you, okay...?"

* * *

I reach my hands out toward her, offering her my rose. "What is it...?" I look at her curiously.

* * *

I let out a small giggle and take the small red rose from her gently. Petting the velvet petals delicately with my fingertips, I look back into her eyes, "I am a ghost, and I've been watching over you since I died..."

I let out a sad sigh, "I know it's hard... But you need to be strong for me, okay...?"

Reaching out, I take her hand and give a soft squeeze before smiling a bit, "I've met Hiei... And Kurama is here, too. I convinced Kurama to come here to speak with you..."

* * *

I look down at the black nothingness of a floor and sigh sadly. "The last time you said that... I woke up and there was no one there... like usual..."

I gently pull my hand away from hers and sit down, pulling my knees to my chest and hiding my face in them.

"I want to sleep forever..." I look up at her through teary eyes. I do nothing but cry now...

"You never came... No matter how much I prayed to God, or sent you letters... You'd never visit me in my dreams... I've been so lonely, and I want to die..." I close my eyes and hide my face again.

* * *

The tears in her eyes cause a painful tightness in my chest. "I'm sorry... I promise you... I'm here..."

Knealing down beside her, I wipe the tears from her eyes gently, "Please believe me... I've been here for you. I just couldn't contact you before... And I've been reading your letters."

Letting out a heavy sigh, I feel tears starting to form behind my eyes. "Kurama really is here... But you need to get some way for us to contact you. Maybe a oujia board or something would work..."

I pause for a moment, thinking. "...Maybe Kurama could enter your dreams as well. I'm not sure..."

* * *

I look over at her, probably with a hopeless expression."Fine..." I wipe my eyes again.

"I... I never leave the house, unless it's to visit you... But I guess I'll get a ouija board..." I look down, feeling silly.

_This is probably just my own mind talking to me again... But I'll do anything to try to contact her..._

"But... Kurama isn't real... And he'll never love me... He's just an anime character... I've accepted those facts..." I stand up and blink upwards, where a sky should be. I concentrate a bit, and have millions of stars and a large, full moon appear above the both of us. I give myself a small smile.

_The only good thing about lucid dreaming..._

* * *

I let out a small huff, "He _is_ real... I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't caught Hiei following me..."

Looking up, I gaze out at the millions of stars, smiling a bit. "...You know what...?"

Looking back down at her, I give her a cute wink. "I'll prove it to you. I'll get Kurama to enter your dream. Wait here for me... I won't be long."

Leaning over her I give her a kiss on her forehead, before smiling back at her and disappearing from her dream.

Blinking open my eyes, I glance around a bit, disoriented. When my eyes fall on Kurama, I grip his shoudlers, mostly to steady myself but also to get his attention. "Kurama... Enter her dream please..."

I felt so tired; like I had been running for miles.

He looks back at me in surprise, "...What?"

Narrowing my eyes at him I feel a bit frustrated. Why do I have to explain myself to him when I feel so freaking drained?

"She doesn't believe me that you're real... Please go into her dream and talk to her...!" I exclaimed, feeling like the room's spinning.

Kurama blinks at me for a moment but nods after taking a deep breath. "Alright..."

He moves closer to her and closes his eyes, appearing to try to focus. Swallowing dryly, I shakily back away and collapse onto the floor. Leaning my back against the wall, I feel so incredibly weak. My eyes fall on Hiei, my vison fading in and out.

Hiei walks over to me, kneeling beside me. "It can be quite draining... You should wait a few days before you try that again."

I raise a brow at him, curiously. "...What...? How do you know...?"

He furrows his brows at me and gives a short sigh. "Because I had to do the same when I entered your dreams,"

Blinking at him in surprise, I stay silent for a moment before finally speaking. "...You were... Entering my dreams? ...But why...?"

_Does that mean... The few times I dreamt of him. That was really him...?_

* * *

((Hiei's POV))

I blink at her, and decide to take a seat next to her. _I suppose I should tell her..._

"Out of curiousity, I've been following you since just before you died... Entering your dreams was part of that. I wanted to know if humans know when their ends are coming..."

_It isn't a complete lie..._

* * *

Blinking at him dully, I get the feeling he isn't telling the complete truth. "...Really? Then the dreams I had of you... They were really you?"

I pause for a moment and narrow my eyes at him suspiciously, "Wait a minute...You were breaking the rules. Why would you break the rules just because you were curious...? Especially when there's so many humans in your own dimension that you could do the same with without breaking any rules..."

_...What's he hiding...?_

* * *

I glance down at the floor. "Yes, it was really me,"

I lean back against the wall, shoving my hands into my pockets habitually.

"I find you different than most humans... Much more interesting." I lean my head against the wall as well.

* * *

Staring at him for a moment, I start to get butterflies from how close he is to me. Scoffing slightly, I look down at my lap, "I'm nothing special; trust me... But, if that was really you..."

I look back at him curiously, "...Well, I embraced you in one of them... I held your hand, too, and you never put up a fuss about it..."

I feel my face flush a bit, remembering the dream where I embraced him.

_Not only did I embrace him... But I also nuzzled and kissed his neck..._

* * *

I sigh again, feeling my face flush in the tiniest bit, but I don't say anything back.

_Which is probably a bad idea... But how am I supposed to admit that I... enjoyed it?_

I raise my right knee and prop my arm on it.

* * *

I eye him and let out a long, heavy sigh when I realize he isn't going to say anything back. "Alright, you don't have to say anything. You don't need to..."

Looking away from him I fold my arms across my chest sadly. "I already know that you didn't like it..."

I close my eyes to try to hide the tears forming behind my eyes.

_That's why he rarely ever entered my dreams... And why he never spoke to me..._

I didn't know why I felt so sad suddenly... Maybe having the energy drained out of me made me more emotional. I let out another heavy sigh and opened my eyes to stare down at the rug under Julia's bed.

* * *

I sigh again for what feels like the hundredth time tonight when I pick up on her sudden change in mood. "If I didn't like it... I wouldn't have let you, would I?"

I keep my gaze turned away from her, slightly wondering what her reaction is going to be.

* * *

I freeze briefly after hearing his words and think them over for a moment. Looking back at him, I eye him nervously, "...So... You liked it, then...?"

I know I have to be blushing now, but I try to ignore it.

* * *

I decide to slowly turn my head to look at her, and attempt to not show any signs of anxiety. I try not to snap at her, but it's a nervous habit. "Isn't that what I just said?"

* * *

Almost instantly taken aback but him snapping at me, I can only stare at him. I start to tear up a bit, and quickly look away from him before letting myself float backwards through the wall.

_...Well... I'm glad, but at the same time he didn't have to snap at me..._

Giving Julia one last look, I let out a sigh and float off into the sky.

_...I hope Julia will feel a little bit better now..._

* * *

-Meanwhile-

I lie on my back, looking to the fake sky that I've created. I close my eyes and add in the chirping of a few crickets, but open them back up when I feel someone nearby. I sit up slightly, and widen my eyes a bit at who it is.

_What's he doing here...? Was that really Jessica...?_

* * *

((Kurama's POV))

After spotting her, I began to walk toward her, shoving my hands in my pockets. "So, then... You are Julia?"

* * *

I nod slightly and look down, not saying anything.

_He must think I'm pathetic... I didn't want to have to meet him this way..._

* * *

I decide to sit beside her and look up at the stars. "...Your friend seems to really care about you. She sought me out to comfort you..."

* * *

I swallow and blush a little from his close proximity. "Yeah... That sounds like her..."

I sigh softly and look down again at the black floor. "I'm sorry you have to do this... I'm pathetic... I just want to die and get it over with..."

* * *

I glance over at her and shake my head sadly. "Don't apologize. After I saw you in your kitchen tonight..."

I pause for a moment, letting out a troubled sigh. "...Well... It made me want to help you. Please... Don't try to hurt yourself anymore."

I rest a hand gently on her shoulder to comfort her. "I'm here for you now...Now you can talk to me about anything."

* * *

I rest a hand on top of his, getting butterflies from his touch even through my depression. "You don't have to help me... I'm just some sad girl you don't even know. You probably have much better things to do..."

I look back up to my false sky and see a shooting star pass by at the blink of an eye.

_Do wishes still come true if they're only in your dreams...? Probably not..._

"I'm not worth your time..."

_Someone as perfect as him shouldn't have to deal with a wreck like me..._

* * *

I watch her sadly, and shake my head. "I want to help you. Please don't talk poorly of yourself, I can see that you are a very kind girl. Someone who cares very much for her friend."

Giving her a gentle smile, I squeeze her shoulder a bit. "I admire that about you very much."

* * *

I blush a little bit more, but suddenly feel like crying again.

"I just... want her back..." My voice cracks, but I go on.

"I want her to be alive again... I miss her so much, and I've been nothing but miserable since she passed away... I can't even remember the last time I took good care of myself..."

* * *

I stare at her, my chest tightening with each word she speaks. "...I know... It's hard losing someone you care so much for..."

_...Why is her pain affecting me so much...?_

* * *

I look up at him, frowning with tears in my eyes.

"'It's hard'... No, it's the most difficult thing I've ever dealt with in my life... And whenever I have dreams like these, when I wake up and realize she's still not here it feels like my heart is being stomped on, only for it to happen again the next night... I can't escape from the pain, no matter what I do... Maybe if I died, we'd be able to see each other again..."

And just like that, I'm crying before I even realize it. I lower my face into my knees again, sobbing softly into them like I do every day now.

"What if I wake up again tomorrow... and this is all just something fake my mind made up like usual...?"

* * *

I watch her sadly, and let out a deep sigh, "She is really here, and so am I... If you died, it would break your friend's heart. She wants you to live your life happily..."

After a moment, her tears become too painful for me and I gently lift her face to look back at me. Wiping away her tears gently with my thumb, I give her a reassuring smile. "The reason she's still here is because she cares about you..."

* * *

I move my eyes to look in the emerald ones of my idol slash huge crush, with a glint of hope shining into my heart.

"I know she does... It's just so painful... I feel like such an ingrate..."

I stop for a moment, then lean, almost fall into him, burying my face into his chest and sniffling from my previous sobbing.

_He's so perfect... If I can't see him while I'm awake, at least he'll come into my dreams... But I want more..._

* * *

I feel my heart start to quicken in pace as she leans into me. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fits into my arms as I subconsciously wrap my arms around her.

"...You are not an ingrate..." I say softly to her, before gently rubbing her back comfortingly.

* * *

I squeeze my eyes shut and grip his shirt tightly, trying to ignore the annoying butterflies flittering around in my stomach.

"I have to re-learn how to be happy... I've completely forgotten how. And... Maybe I'll start taking care of myself..."

_Even though I don't want to..._

I pull back and look down at my lap bashfully. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that..."

I look up once again at my beautiful sky, and gaze at the large moon.

"Why can I create anything in my dreams, except the people I want to see...?"

I focus a bit and add clouds and rain, but we don't get wet. I lie back on the bare floor, deciding to add grass. I close my eyes and try to relax to the sound of the crickets and water trickling out of the dark space above me.

* * *

Giving her a gentle smile, I shake my head, "It's alright... I don't mind, really..."

And I really don't. I had never really... hugged or comforted a female before. It was new to me, but somehow with her I don't mind.

I look up at the sky and watch the rain fall for a few moments before closing my eyes and listening as well. This dream of hers is incredibly relaxing.

* * *

I open my eyes halfway to look at the beautiful person beside me, feeling my heart come to life for the first time in years.

_I had almost forgotten what it feels like to love someone... I'm not sure if I like it..._

I see him relaxing, and for the first time in what seems like forever, I actually make a small smile. It feels so strange and foriegn.

_I think I do... But would he ever love me?_

I shyly inch closer and put my hand on his, a light shade of pink on my pale, sickly face.

_I want to stay like this forever. This is why my dreams are better than reality..._

* * *

I feel her hand touch mine and instantly get a strange sensation that I have never felt before in my stomach. Looking back down at her, I take in her faint smile and can't help but smile a bit in return.

"You should smile more often... It suits you..." I said to her gently, that feeling in my stomach still lingering.

* * *

I smile a little bit more at him, feeling a small bit of happiness that comes so rarely to me now.

"I used to smile all the time... When things were better..."

I turn my head to look back up at the stars, deciding to add some planets as well. I give Mars a small smile, and decide to create a few fireflies.

_That reminds me of that song..._

I close my eyes and clear my throat a bit, starting to sing the song without realizing it.

"You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep... 'Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave tear drops everywhere; You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare..."

I blink open my eyes at the realization that I'm actually singing. It's been a while, but I decide to continue on.

"I'd like to make myself believe... That planet Earth turns slowly... It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems..."

I smile a little more, feeling a little happier; especially because I'm next to what I feel like is my soulmate.

"'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lightning bugs, as they tried to teach me how to dance... A foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed, the disco ball is just hanging by a thread..."

My voice trails off at the last world, and I look down at a firefly that lands on my raised knee. I almost never saw them when I was younger, living in Georgia... It was like a miracle when I caught one flickering in the bushes at night.

* * *

I watch her silently as she starts to sing and feel the feeling in my stomach start to swell up even more. Her voice was so beautiful and calming that without realizing it I had started to slowly close my eyes.

It wasn't until after she had stopped that I opened them once again to look at her. My eyes fell on the firefly that had landed on her knee. A light chuckle finds it's way past my lips. "You have a lovely voice...The fireflies seem to really like it as well..."

* * *

I look to Kurama again and smile softly, blushing a bit more at his compliment. I let out a tiny giggle and reach my hand down, letting the firefly crawl onto it.

"They just know I'm singing about them..."

_...He makes me so happy... Why can't I stay like this forever?_

As I gaze at the tiny lightning bug, I let out a sigh. "Why can't I just stay like this forever...?"

It wasn't really a question; more like a complaint.

_I've never had a dream this long with him... Never been able to touch him or talk to him... Maybe... He really exists...?_

I furrow my brows, more in sadness than in frustration. _I don't want to give myself false hope... But I do look forward to sleeping again... Maybe he'll visit a second time..._

* * *

Watching her for a few more moments I decide to try to start a conversation. "So have you decided on how you are going to speak to me...? In the waking world, I mean..."

I actually look forward to speaking to her again. She makes me feel comfortable...

_...Perhaps I'll stay longer than I originally planned to..._

* * *

I turn my head to gaze at him once again. I could look at him for hours; he's so beautiful...

"I don't know yet... I'm still not sure if you're even real... But Jessica suggested I buy a ouija board... Do you think that might work? ...Do you know a way I could talk to you...?"

_This dream feels so real... It can't be all just my imagination... And I've heard about people talking to their loved ones in their dreams... _

The shard of hope that sits in my heart increases with every lingering thought.

_Maybe my dreams will come true... That I can finally be with Kurama... He's the only person I've ever really wanted. But... I want Jessica to come back too... She's the best friend I've ever had, and God had to take her away..._

I suddenly frown a bit and the firefly that was resting on my hand floats away. _Maybe I should stay hopeful... Maybe she's really watching over me..._

Maybe, maybe maybe. So many "maybe"s. I don't like it... I want definite answers.

_Tomorrow I'll try my hardest to contact them..._

* * *

I nod back at her gently, "It's worth a try. I, personally, have never used anything of that sort before..."

I take a long breath and give her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry though. I will do whatever I can to make sure you are happy again..."

Gazing into her eyes, I feel that sensation in my stomach pick up again.

* * *

I lift my frown into a small smile again, feeling warm and fluttery in my stomach all the way up to my heart.

"Thank you... Just you being here next to me makes me feel better than I have in a really long time..."

_He really wants to help me... Maybe then he'll really come back when I sleep again... _

I lean up and cross my legs Indian-style. "How do I know you're real...?"

* * *

Seeing her smile gave me a fluttering feeling in my chest. Why is that...?

Knowing she was happier makes me feel incredibly relieved. I watch her adjust her sitting position and give a light chuckle. "Ah...well, how could I prove it?"

* * *

I shrug my shoulders a small bit and push some hair behind my left ear. "I'm not sure... Could you somehow give me a sign when I wake up...?"

_Anything... I'll accept anything... I just need to know he's really real... I want to have a reason to live again..._

* * *

I watch her for a moment, in thought, before nodding. "Alright...I have an idea. It should be quite obvious, if it works..."

I give her a warm smile and raise my hand to rest it gently on top of her head. "I will prove it to you, Julia..."

* * *

I return his warm smile, feeling my heart pound like crazy at his touch. I look at him, trying to hide my feelings towards him.

"Thank you... I... would actually have a reason to live again..."

* * *

I nod gently, keeping the warm smile on my face as I gaze back into her eyes. "...I can leave now to prepare for it, if you like. But if you want me to stay... I can."

* * *

I lift my arm to gently grasp his warm, soft hand, trying to calm the frenzied butterflies that are still gathered in the pit of my stomach.

"I'd like you to stay... But I think I want you to prepare it, whatever it is... But..." I keep my eyes focused on his deep green ones, trying not to get lost in them.

"Will you promise me that you'll come back tomorrow night...?"

* * *

That sensation returns in the pit of my stomach; even stronger this time when I feel her hand grasp mine. Looking into her eyes, I smile warmly and nod gently. "Alright."

I feel a strange tightness in my chest at hearing her request, "...I promise."

_...I...look forward to seeing her again. Very much so..._

* * *

I smile widely at his promise, feeling like my heart might explode at any moment. I shyly lean forward, gently wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you..."

I subconsiously wrap an arm around her, to gently rub her back. The fluttering in my chest picks up a bit as I nod my head. "...It's my pleasure..."

After a moment I reluctantly pull away from her and smile. "I'll see you tomorrow night, then..."

I gaze back at her briefly for one more moment before focusing on leaving her dream. Blinking open my eyes, I feel a little disoriented. Gazing down at her sleeping form in her bed, I smile a bit.

Waiting for a few moments, my vision returns to normal and I stand up.

_I hope this works..._

I close my eyes and reach into my hair, pulling out a deep red rose. Twirling it in my fingertips, I focus my energy and thousands of petals fall all around her room, even landing on her sleeping form.

"...This should convince her..."


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams (Part 2: Departure)

**A/N: Sorry this one took a little longer to come out! I've been procrastinating again. QAQ *smacks myself* ...Ah, well. I hope it was worth the wait! Sorry if there are any typos. It's 9:30am and I've been up all night. I'm sooo tired.**

**Also, the POVs are switching around a bit in this chapter. I hope it's still understandable! TT_TT**

**P.S. YOU GUYS, 15,842 WORDS. I've never written anything that long before. But I suppose it's pretty easy when you have someone else writing with you! XP **

***Cries* I hate editing... QAQ *rubs my sore wrists and back from being hunched over the keyboard***

**Previously:**

((Kurama))

I close my eyes and reach into my hair, pulling out a deep red rose. Twirling it in my fingertips, I focus my energy and thousands of petals fall all around her room, even landing on her sleeping form.

"...This should convince her..."

* * *

((Jessica))

Almost instantly taken aback but him snapping at me, I can only stare at him. I start to tear up a bit, and quickly look away from him before letting myself float backwards through the wall.

_...Well... I'm glad, but at the same time he didn't have to snap at me..._

Giving Julia one last look, I let out a sigh and float off into the sky.

_...I hope Julia will feel a little bit better now..._

* * *

((Hiei's POV))

I search her face, and start to feel... guilty, watching her go away.

_How do I tell her without having my words come across as rude...? I've never been this interested in a person before... Let alone a human. _

I sigh again and turn my gaze to Kurama and the girl.

_A human... I hate humans; that's a fact. But... not this one... Why?_

Feeling incredibly frustrated with myself, I stand up and decide to follow Jessica outside, but end up sitting on the roof again, watching her.

* * *

Looking up at the moon I let out a deep sigh. He admitted that had liked it but he was mean about it. I assume that meant he didn't like the fact that he had liked it. Another depressed sigh escapes my lips as I lower my gaze. My eyes fall on Hiei once again and I realize he's watching me from the rooftop.

_...Now why is he watching me...?_

"Hmph..." I fold my arms across my chest somewhat bitterly and avoid his gaze.

Still...even though he had been rude about it, the fact that he said he _did_ like it gives me a few butterflies.

* * *

After a few moments of contemplation and staring, I notice her turn her head down at me. I feel my cold heart skip a beat at her gaze. She looks upset, but I know why.

_...I've been denying this so long... Perhaps denial isn't the answer..._

I get up on my feet, placing my hands in my pockets like I normally do.

_I can tell she's thinking about something... I could listen in... But I'd feel intrusive. I suppose I'll talk to her about it._

* * *

After a while, I can still feel him watching me and it starts making my heart beat a bit faster. Slowly and hesitantly I gaze back down at him, wondering if I should talk to him again. A small scowl appears on my face.

_Hmph... He'd probably just snap at me again..._

The way he kept watching me though, made me feel tingly all over. That look in his eyes... What was that...?

After a few more minutes I let out a short huff and hesitantly float back down to stand in front of him, keeping my distance.

* * *

I watch her slowly float down, and swallow slightly as she stops in front of me, visibly frustrated.

_Obviously from me..._

I stay in my spot, but decide to speak up to her.

"I... apologize." I look down at the brown roof tiles and pull my hands out of my pockets to cross my arms, waiting for her reaction.

* * *

I gaze back at him, somewhat surprised by his words.

_...He actually apologized...?_

Blinking at him for a few seconds I swallow nervously. "...It's alright..."

* * *

I stay silent for another few moments before looking back up at her again.

_How should I tell her?_

"I've had a growing interest since I first saw you..."

_Go on..._

"And it's habitual for me to snap when I'm nervous..."

My stomach feels like it's internally shaking. Perhaps she'll get the hint...

I sit back down on the roof and look to the moon, unsure of myself or my feelings.

* * *

I give him a faint smile and shake my head. "...It's alright, I understand..."

I slowly and hesitantly walk closer to him, watching him nervously.

* * *

I gaze at her out of the corner of my eyes, noticing how the moonlight lights up her own, and my words slip out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"It's quite beautiful..."

I blink my eyes, wondering if she'll take that the way I meant it. She's beautiful, I'll admit it to myself. Can I admit it to _her_...?

* * *

My breath catches and my heart skips a beat at his words.

_...He's looking at me. Is he saying... I'm beautiful...?_

I swallow shyly and feel my cheeks grow warm. Hesitantly, I glance around behind me to see if maybe I saw wrong and he was looking at something behind me.

_...There's nothing behind me..._

Looking back at him, I feel my heart pounding. "...W-what's beautiful...?"

Shyly, I sit down beside him, facing him.

* * *

I feel my heart tighten in a way it never has before. She definitely understood.

"The moonlight..." _Against your eyes..._

My face suddenly feels warm despite the slight chill in the air. I think I'm blushing. I return my gaze to the dark space that is the sky, slightly unsure of what to say next.

"...It's reflecting in your eyes..."

* * *

I feel my heart start throbbing roughly against my chest and stare at him. I can feel my face growing warmer with each passing second. Butterflies go crazy in my stomach when I see the faint pink on his cheeks as well.

...He... He _was _talking about me...

I swallow shyly and duck my head, pushing some of my hair behind my ear with a shaky hand.

"O-oh..."

_Really...?! Is that the best I can come up with?! Oh. Yeah, that's really smart..._

I swallow again nervously, and begin fidgeting with my shirt.

* * *

I decide to look at her fully, turning my body as I do so, and notice her fumbling.

"Why are you nervous?"

I think I know why. It's quite obvious. But for some reason I want to hear her say it on her own.

* * *

His words make my heart beat even faster and I slowly raise my head to gaze back into his eyes.

_...Doesn't he know why? I mean, it's obvious. If he's been watching me he knows how I feel about him..._

Swallowing shyly, I say quietly and in a shaky voice; "Because I... I like you..."

My face feels like it's on fire! "...I'm... in love with you..."

I avoid his eyes and stare down at the roof tiles, panicking.

_I can't believe I just confessed to him...!_

The thought of him rejecting me made me worried and so I quickly started to try to move away.

* * *

I look down at the roof again, my heart deciding to thump against my ribcage._ I knew it; it's obvious... But I still feel..._

My thoughts trail off as she starts to move away. I hastily stand up and grab her by her wrist.

"I know... I wanted to hear you say it,"

* * *

I feel my heart do a flip flop in my chest as I feel him grip my wrist. Shyly looking back at him, I stare in surprise for a moment into his eyes.

"...W-why...?"

I swallow nervously, feeling incredibly anxious.

* * *

_Now I'm not sure what to say... No, I do. I need to stop being a coward and tell her. I'll work out my personal frustrations on my own._

I swallow and look directly into her eyes that are still shining in the moonlight.

"I think I may feel the same for you..."

* * *

I don't think my heart can possibly beat any harder or faster as I stare deeply into his eyes. All I can do is stand there staring back at him. I'm unable to speak...though even if I could I wouldn't know what to say to that.

_...Hiei... Likes me too...?_

It was unbelievable. Unreal. Impossible.

I subconsciously part my lips, wanting to speak, but I don't know what to say.

* * *

I gently release my grip on her thin wrist as we stare into each other's eyes. I can tell she's surprised... But I suppose I am, too.

We stay like that for a few moments, and I gather the courage to say something again.

"I...It's true..."

* * *

I feel the deep burning blush on my cheeks and swallow shyly, taking in his next words.

_...He's telling the truth..._

I smile shyly and take a step closer to him before taking in a deep and shaky breath.

_...Maybe actions would be better than words right now..._

Working up my courage, I lean down and give him a light kiss on his cheek. Quickly standing upright, I look away.

_...I can't believe I just did that...!_

* * *

I blink at her with widened eyes, feeling my face heat even more than before.

_That was... unexpected..._

I lift my hand to touch the spot on my face that her lips were pressed against for just a moment. I then look down at my feet, my body feeling strange. _What do I say...? I... wish it lasted longer._

I lift my heated head to look at her, wondering what I should do next.

* * *

Watching him nervously, I wait for some sort of reaction. When I see his face get hotter and he reaches up to touch his cheek where I had just kissed him, the tightness in my chest grows. Smiling shyly, I let out a small giggle at his reaction. I haven't felt this happy in such a long time.

After a moment, I decide to float back down into the house to see if Kurama had finished speaking to her yet. My eyes widen in awe at the rose petals scattered all around the room as I make my way over toward her sleeping form. Looking to my right, I see Kurama leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed.

_...It must have worn him out, too..._

* * *

My heart seemingly skips a beat at her giggling, my hand still raised, fingers touching that one spot.

_I... I think I'm more... in love... than I thought..._

I watch her go back into the house, and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I've been holding in. I take another glance at the moon, then decide to follow her in. I look at Kurama, who seems to be quite worn out. No wonder. He was in her dream for quite a while.

I lean against a wall, keeping my head down.

* * *

After checking Julia over for a moment, I turn back around to see Hiei and smile at him. Walking over toward him, I lean my back against the wall as well and stare down at the floor.

_Should I say something to him...? ...But what would I say...?_

* * *

I glance at her out of the corner of my eye and rub my neck out of anxiety. After a few moments of silence, I decide to break it.

"Kurama looks quite worn out... He was focusing for some time."

* * *

My gaze falls onto Kurama, and I slowly nod. "...Yeah. He was in her dream a lot longer than I was... I wonder what they talked about..."

* * *

I shake my head slightly, looking to the sleeping girl across the room.

"I'm not sure... But she doesn't seem to be upset anymore,"

* * *

A smile forms across my lips as I look at her and see her smiling in her sleep. It's been so long since I've seen her smile.

"Mhmm... She looks much happier now..."

I let out a pleased sigh and slide my back down the wall until i'm sitting on the floor, with my legs stretched out in front of me. Glancing back up at him, I start to wonder what I am to him.

_...Would he want me as his girlfriend...? Could I even be his girlfriend? I'm dead, after all..._

My smile starts to slowly turn into a frown.

_...That's right... I'm dead. Nothing but freaking ectoplasm. He wouldn't want someone like me..._

I let my gaze fall back onto my hands in my lap.

* * *

I shift my weight against the wall and cross my arms, looking down at Jessica, who's now sitting on the floor with a frown.

_What is she upset about? I don't think I said anything wrong..._

I sigh, deciding to ask.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

I slowly look up at him, still wearing a frown, "...Nothing... I'm just..."

Letting out a sigh, I look back down at my hands. "...I'm not alive anymore. I'm just a ghost... You... probably wouldn't want to be with me... Would you..?"

* * *

I raise a brow at her, waiting for her to continue.

I then open my eyes a little wider.

_That's what she's thinking about...? How do I answer that? Yes, she's a ghost... But..._

I furrow my brows once more in thought, staring down at the floor, thinking it over.

I try to choose my words carefully.

"It... would be strange... for a demon and a ghost to be... together,"

I swallow, and continue on.

"But... I would like to try..."

* * *

I feel happiness pour over me at hearing his words and look up at him with a bright smile. "...Really..? You would... want to be with me...?"

I pause for a moment, remembering what happened the last time I asked him to repeat himself.

_...I hope he doesn't snap at me again..._

* * *

That strange fluttering, almost nauseating feeling gathers in my stomach once more, and I look back at the spirit beside me.

"Yes..."

* * *

I can feel my smile widening as I gaze up at him, my cheeks starting to burn. After a moment, I shyly lift my hand up to grasp his lightly.

"...I would like to be with you, too... Very much..."

Gazing up into his eyes nervously, I wait for a reaction.

* * *

The look on her face makes me feel... warm. Of course, I'm always warm... But this feels different somehow.

As she reaches up to hold my hand in hers, I feel the heat rising from my stomach into my face, and I grasp her hand gently in return.

I then swallow again and nod my head.

"Then... we're... together."

* * *

It feels like a thousand butterflies are dancing around in my stomach after I hear his words.

_...We're together... We're really together...!_

I feel so happy I could cry, but I try to hold back my tears and squeeze his hand gently before sliding my fingers in between his.

"...Thank you..."

I continue to gaze into his eyes happily for a moment before looking back at Julia. Seeing she's still asleep, I decide to close my eyes.

* * *

I can't help but notice the sudden burst of happiness that alights her eyes, and a very small smile creeps onto my face. I continue to gaze at her, even when she turns her head to look at Julia.

_I've never been in a relationship before... And certainly not with a human. This should be... interesting..._

* * *

After a few minutes, I look back up at him and gently tug on his hand to get him to sit down next to me.

_...I wonder if he'd let me lean on him...?_

I start to blush a bit at that thought.

* * *

I feel her pull on my hand, and take the hint, sitting down beside her. I let my head rest against the wall behind me, glancing at Kurama once more. He seems to be regaining his strength, still.

I cross my legs and look back to my new partner.

_A relationship... It feels strange._

* * *

Slowly and hesitantly, I scoot closer to him and lean my body against his gently. I give him a shy smile before turning to look outside the window. The sun is just starting to rise now.

"...She should be waking up soon..."

* * *

((Kurama's POV))

I tiredly blink open my eyes and look around the room. My gaze falls on the sunrise through the window in front of me. After a few seconds, I look back at Julia; still sleeping in her bed.

_...I hope the petals are enough to convince her..._

* * *

((Julia's POV))

I open my eyes slightly, then shut them again to rub the sleep dust away. I sit up in my bed and yawn, stretching my arms out simultaneously. I glance out the window, noticing the sun is barely up, and the sky is still a slightly dark hue.

I turn my head back to look at my clock, but I notice something else first.

Petals. Hundreds of them! All over my room and- on me?! I widen my eyes and gasp, feeling a huge grin creep onto my face. I jump out of bed and crouch down, picking a handful of the soft pink stuff up in my hands.

_This... This is unbelievable! This couldn't have happened on it's own, and I'm sure my mom hasn't even gotten out of bed yet..._

_He... He really exists?! ...So that means... Jessica was really there too?! She's really been watching me and reading my letters...!_

I run over to my closet and quickly grab a pair of jeans and my black and purple cat hoodie, deciding to actually take care of myself today. I then walk quickly over to my dresser and grab a bra and undies, then skip out of my room and hop right in the shower.

_I'm going to try my hardest to contact her today...! And Kurama! ...I wonder if she's found Hiei? _

I giggle to myself.

_I bet she has...!~ I wonder if she's kissed him yet... She'd be in such heaven!_

* * *

Watching her wake up, I feel myself getting slightly nervous.

_...I hope she can see them..._

After a moment, her eyes fall on the petals and she grabs some of them into her hands. A bright smile forms on my face, as I watch her.

"...It worked."

I let out a sigh of relief as I watch her grab some clothes and leave her room.

* * *

((Jessica's POV))

I can't help but smile from ear to ear at her sudden happiness and subconciously squeeze Hiei's hand a bit.

_...She looks so much happier..._

Glancing back at Kurama, I nod my head gently. "Thank you..."

He gives me a warm smile in return, and I turn my head to gaze back at Hiei happily.

* * *

((Hiei))

I look to Kurama and then Jessica, who squeezes my hand a bit.

"It looks like it worked..." I look back to Kurama again, squeezing her hand back.

"I didn't think you could do it, Kurama." I let my face twist into a small smirk.

* * *

((Kurama))

I blink over at him, raising a brow at his developing smirk. For some reason though, I felt my face get slightly warm and lower my gaze to the floor awkwardly.

* * *

((Jessica))

I let out a content sigh and stare up at the ceiling, before looking back at Kurama. Raising a brow at him, I start to wonder.

_...Is he starting to like her...?_

Smiling a bit to myself, I silently hope he is.

* * *

((Julia))

I get finished with my shower, and do the usual routine; like putting my earrings back in and using deodorant. I lotion my whole body and throw my clothes on before hopping downstairs to the kitchen, where the door is.

I stretch again and suddenly feel my stomach grumble angrily.

_I guess I should eat... I haven't been eating much lately. I've even been losing weight... I guess I'll grab something. Jessica wouldn't want me starving myself..._

I open the fridge and grab some yogurt and a bagel. I open a nearby drawer and take out a spoon, then pop the bagel in the toaster while I eat my strawberry yogurt. I can't eat much; I can tell my stomach has shrunk.

After a little while, I finish my food, feeling stuffed. I put the dirty dishes in the sink and push in my chair, then grab my cellphone off the table and head out.

I stop outside and look up at the sky.

_It's kinda foggy out... I like it._

I walk down the street into town, and walk into the local bookstore in search of a ouija board and maybe some tarot cards.

* * *

((Jessica))

I follows closely behind her as she makes her way toward the bookstore. Glancing around, I try to find where they might keep the ouija boards.

_...I hope it works..._

* * *

((Kurama))

I decide to walk beside Julia on her way out, occasionally glancing over at her. I preferred when she could see me and interact with me... Like when I enter her dreams.

* * *

((Hiei))

I follow Kurama and Jessica, my hands in my pockets, and occasionally glance around at the town. I've gotten used to it now from following the once-alive girl in front of me.

I look up at the sign on the building we walk into; it seems to be a bookstore. I look around a little, but just follow the group anyway.

* * *

((Julia))

I swallow and wander around the bookstore in search of the usual 'miscellaneous' section. After a few minutes I finally find it, and look through the shelves with a determined face.

_Ouija board... Tarot cards... Maybe even something on rituals...? I don't believe in that stuff, but anything to talk to my best friend..._

I gasp slightly and rush over when I see a box that contains a witchboard; just what I want. I instantly pick it up, and look around some more.

"Ah!"

I find a set of neat steampunk-style tarot cards sitting on the wooden shelf, and put them in my arms with the ouija board. I then look around some more for a little bit, for nothing really in particular, but I end up finding a book on spells and symbols. I flip through it a bit, then decide I'm done and head out to checkout.

I don't bother even smiling at the lady. It's become habit now. Of course she gives me a funny look when I put down the merchandise on the counter, but she scans it up anyway and I pay in cash.

After she hands me the bag of stuff I quickly leave the store and start hastily walking back home.

_God, I hope this works! Please let it work..._

* * *

I can't help but grin from ear to ear as I watch her pick up a few things and bring them to the counter. After noticing the cashier giving her a funny look, I glare at her. I know she can't see me, but still.

I glare one last time at the cashier before following Julia out of the store and hover behind her, folding my arms across my chest.

"I really hope this works... I tried using a ouija board once and nothing happened for me..." I mutter aloud, looking back at Hiei and Kurama.

I smile a bit shyly, "Then again though... I was trying to contact you with it, Hiei..."

Kurama chuckles a bit at my statement, and I blush a small bit, watching Hiei.

* * *

((Hiei))

My face conjures another not-so-rare-anymore blush as she mentions her means of contacting me.

_I keep forgetting how much she loves me... I've never been loved that greatly before._

I continue to follow along, keeping my face turned from Kurama. He's probably enjoying this.

* * *

((Julia))

I get to my house and run inside, shutting the door quickly behind me. I slip my shoes off and run upstairs with my stuff, taking the ouija board right out of its package and lying it down on my bed.

I notice a piece of paper fall out of the box and read it.

_Oh, right... instructions._

I roll my eyes a bit at the overly-exaggerated mystical writing and put the paper down, stretching my arms.

_Okay... They say you should do this at night... Would it still work now...?_

I put my hands on the planchette and rub it around the board, sighing.

"I feel silly..."

I keep my hands on it and focus, staring at the board.

_Some people say this is really just controlled by your subconscious... If that's true, then I'm screwed. Because dreams are part of your subconscious too, and I could just be going insane._

I look around at all the petals still resting in my room, on top of everything.

_But these petals couldn't have gotten here on their own... If I were a little more ignorant, I'd say that I'm imagining those, too..._

* * *

((Jessica))

I follow her excitedly up to her room and watch her as she removes the board from the package. Turning around, I look back at Kurama

"You should sit down over here so you can reach the board, too."

He nods and moves toward the bed, siting across from her, and watches her nervously.

"...Okay... How on earth does this thing work? Am I supposed to try to move the thing...?" I mutter quietly, starting to panic a little.

Swallowing nervously, I reach out and put my hands on the small piece in the middle. "Here goes nothing..."

Focusing really hard, I try to move the piece, like I had when I grabbed the knife from Julia the previous night. After a few seconds, it starts to move and my eyes light up a bit as a smile forms on my lips.

I continue to move it toward the H and pause on it before moving toward the E. Eventually I'm able to spell out "Hello Julia" on the board before returning the piece back to the middle of the board.

Letting out a tired huff, I lean backwards, "That's seriously hard to do...!"

Even though I'm tired, I can't help but smile as I watch her face.

_She's going to be so happy!_

* * *

My eyes snap back to the board when the little piece starts moving. I stare at it wide-eyed, and almost forget to take note of the letters it lands on.

_Okay... I'm definitely not moving this!_

I watch intently as the piece glides across the board.

H-E-L-L-O J-U-L-I-A

I open my eyes even wider and squeak a little, scooting back until my back hits the wall.

_It actually worked...! It worked! Is it Jessica...? But that means... Ghosts actually exist!_

I must look like a maniac the way I'm staring at the board, but I scoot forward again and glance around the room.

"Uh... J-Jessica...?" I call out nervously.

_It feels weird talking to myself... I hope my mom isn't awake yet; She'd think I've finally lost it... But maybe I have..._

* * *

I giggle a bit as she scoots backwards, then put my hands on the piece again to answer her question. I wait until she puts her hands back on the piece, and move it toward the "Yes" on the board. Looking back up at her I smile brightly.

* * *

I squeak again as the piece moves to "YES", then hop off my bed and start pacing the room in circles with my head in my hands.

_Is this really happening?! Am I insane?!_

I swallow, more like gulp, and look back to the board. I slowly walk over and take a seat on my bed again, then place my hands on the planchette.

"Ah... Hi?" I make a weird face at myself.

_Hi?! You see your dead best friend for the first time in years and all you say is HI?!_

I smack myself on the head.

"Um... I..."

_I don't know what to say!_

* * *

I giggle even more as I watch her pace around the room, then glance over at Kurama. I notice the smile on his face as he watches her and smirk a bit.

_Time to be a matchmaker, Jessica..._

I wait for her to sit back down and chuckle at her nervousness, before placing my hand back on the piece to move it.

I can't help but continue to giggle as I spell out the words "Kurama Is Here".

_She's gonna freak out, I just know it!_

* * *

My eyes widen even more than before and I let out a small scream at what my friend's spirit spells out next.

K-U-R-A-M-A I-S H-E-R-E

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God...!_

I blush furiously and start nervously grinding my teeth.

_That dream was really real?! I... I don't even know what to think!_

I try to calm myself down, but my heart is still pounding at a hundred miles an hour.

"W-What...?"

_If Kurama is real... What other anime characters are real?! Are ALL anime characters real in some other dimensions?!_

The blush on my face doesn't go away and I suddenly become incredibly self-conscious and try to fix my hair.

* * *

I burst out laughing at her blush and trying to fix her hair. After rolling around in the air with laughter for several seconds, I look back at her. Leaning over, I move the piece to spell out "He Wants To Talk To You".

Looking back at Kurama I give him a playful wink, causing his cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

_Oh, he is _so_ falling for her already!_

* * *

I squeak again, this time louder, and shakily, nervously put my hands back on the planchette...

"H-he... He does...?"

I gulp again and watch the piece under my hands.

* * *

I subconsciously smirk and move the piece more, spelling out "He Is Blushing".

Kurama blinks at me with wide eyes, blushing even deeper. "...Don't tell her that...!"

I burst out laughing and move aside, standing beside Hiei. "Go ahead, talk to her!"

I keep a sly grin on my face as I look over at Hiei, chuckling a bit.

* * *

((Kurama))

I feel my heart starting to pick up speed just a bit and hesitantly place my hands on the piece.

_...What should I say...?_

* * *

I blush even harder than before and internally scream when she spells out "H-E I-S B-L-U-S-H-I-N-G"

_He's blushing?! Why would he be blushing?!_

Despite my pounding heart and shot nerves, I clear my throat and speak out into the seemingly empty room.

"K-...Kurama...?"

* * *

Hearing her question, I take a deep breath and let it out slowly as I move the piece toward the "Yes."

_...Why do I feel so nervous...?_

* * *

((Hiei))

I shake my head and cross my arms with a smirk aimed at Kurama.

_He just met her last night and he's already smitten..._

* * *

((Jessica))

Looking between Kurama and Julia, I can't help but smile.

_They look so damn cute together; it's insane!_

Leaning against Hiei a bit, I grasp his hand gently in mine.

_...I wish Kurama could be alive in this world for her..._

* * *

I can't believe my eyes as the piece is slowly moves to "YES".

_He must be sitting right in front of me...!_

I move my head up and look at the empty space at the end of my bed, squinting.

"I... I wish I could see you..."

* * *

((Kurama))

I get a tightness in my chest from her words and stare at her for a moment.

_...I wish you could too..._

After a moment, I move the piece to spell out "You Can In Your Dreams."

* * *

I smile softly at his reply and place my hand where I imagine his would be.

"I can't wait to sleep, then..."

I can't help but get chills as the millions of butterflies have a family reunion in my stomach again.

"This... might sound weird... But... Is there anything specific I should dream up...?"

I frown at myself.

_I probably sound like such a weirdo... But I want him to be happy too. I wonder if he even likes talking to me..._

* * *

I feel the strange fluttering sensation in my stomach again as she places her hand through mine. Looking down at our hands, I let out a soft sigh.

_...I wish I could feel her..._

My eyes widen a bit at my sudden thought. Why had I just thought that? I feel my cheeks warm up slightly and look back at her.

After a moment, I move the piece to spell out "Rose Garden", chuckling a bit to myself.

* * *

((Hiei))

I keep that smirk painted onto my face as I look between Kurama and the living girl, but feel my cheeks heat up again slightly as Jessica takes my hand in hers. I swallow and look over to her, feeling... shy.

_I wonder if we, as a... couple... look similar to others..._

* * *

((Jessica))

I continue to watch them for a moment before looking back at Hiei and giving him an extremely happy smile.

_It's been so... Long... since I've felt this happy..._

I give his hand a gentle squeeze before sliding my fingers between his.

* * *

((Julia))

My lips move up into a smile again, and I giggle softly.

_Of course... He and his roses... At least I love them, too._

I nod. "Alright... I'll do my best!"

I then sit back a bit, taking my hands off the piece.

_I wish I could really touch him, like I did in my dream..._

I look up and around the room slightly. "I have a question for Jessica, if she's still here..."

I lean forward once more, placing my hands in the usual spot.

_Actually, lots of questions... But let's start with these..._

"What does it feel like to be dead...?"

* * *

((Jessica))

I blink over at her after hearing her say she has a question for me. Raising a brow at her slightly, I move toward the board. I give Kurama a polite nod as he moves aside for me with a smile, and place my hands on the piece.

My stomach tightens a bit at her question, and I frown a bit.

_...How do I answer that...?_

After a few moments of thinking, I take a deep breath and move the piece, spelling out "Sad."

* * *

I feel the piece move under me and frown at the answer. I feel my heart constrict, and I lean back again.

"I... I imagine..."

I pull my knees up to my chest, like I usually do.

"It's sad that you're not here, too... I really miss you..."

I sigh sadly.

_What do I say now...?_

"...I wish there was a way for us all to be together..."

* * *

Watching her, I feel my sadness building up again and frown deeply. Moving the piece I spell out the words "So Do I."

Letting out a heavy sigh, I frown down at my lap.

_...I at least wish Kurama could be real for her... Then she could be happy with him..._

* * *

I sigh again and play with my hoodie strings.

"Maybe I could go to sleep again... I don't know if I'll dream, though..."

* * *

I give her a sad smile and move the piece.

"Just be happy. I don't want to see you sad anymore."

* * *

I nod my head and raise my hand.

"I'll be right back,"

I quickly get up off of my bed and head downstairs, in search of two things: Benadryl and chocolate.

_The benadryl will make me sleep, and the chocolate will make me dream... I'll try my best to be lucid again. Chocolate usually gives you nightmares..._

I grab a Hershey bar from a kitchen cabinet, and a bottle of water from the fridge. I then run back upstairs to the hall closet, and dig through a container of medicine before grabbing the bottle of the allergy medicine, popping 2 out.

_I'm going to sleep HARD... Even one of these makes me sleep for hours..._

I come back in my room and sit back on my bed, then open my water bottle and take the pills. I then open the candy bar and start eating it.

I give a small, shy smile.

"Sorry, I wish I could share this with you..."

* * *

I blink at her for a second and chuckle, watching her eat the chocolate.

"Eh... I never was big on sweets anyway..." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

Watching her, I let out another sigh, "She can't just sleep all the time though... That's not good for her..."

Folding my arms across my chest, I think about what it might be like if she and Kurama were together. Glancing over at Kurama, I say quietly, "I wish you could be real for her... In this world..."

He just frowns at me and looks down at his lap. I then look back at Hiei, letting out another sad sigh, feeling like I might start crying any minute.

* * *

((Hiei))

I sit quietly in the background as the three people in front of me converse.

_It's strange... I'd have never thought something humans made would have any effect on the spiritual world..._

I notice Jessica looking over at me with a look that by now I know usually precedes tears. I slowly walk back over to here, and rub her cheek with my hand.

_She's so cold..._

* * *

((Julia))

By now I'm about halfway done with the chocolate bar, feeling uncomfortable because I didn't even want to eat it in the first place. A question pops into my head, and I hesitantly ask:

"Do you ever get hungry as a ghost...? Or feel pain, like from migraines?"

* * *

((Jessica))

I feel my breath catch from his touch and lean into his hand a bit.

_...At least... I can be with Hiei now. That was all I ever wanted while I was alive..._

Giving him a faint smile, I turn back to look at Julia. Placing my fingers on the piece, I move it to answer her question.

"No. But I feel emotional pain."

_...Watching my family and everyone around me stop living after my death. It hurts...Knowing there's nothing you can do to help them..._

* * *

I frown. Of course; as a ghost, you'd have to watch all your loved ones die, or be depressed...

_Now I feel horrible... For being so hopelessly sad after her death..._

"I'm sorry..."

I put the last piece of chocolate down and take a sip of water, feeling guilty.

"Are... you the reason the knife fell out of my hand last night...?"

* * *

At this point tears finally fall out of my eyes and I close them to try to stop more from coming out. It doesn't help.

Opening them, I stop trying to hold the tears back and let them roll out and down my pale, cold cheeks. Trying to see past my blurry vision, I move the piece to "Yes."

* * *

I take my hands off the board piece again.

"I... I'm really sorry... I just don't see a point in..."

My breath catches as I feel like I'm about to cry again. I don't even get headaches from it anymore; I do it so often.

"Living anymore..."

A tear falls out of my eye and rolls down my cheek, staying at the edge of my jaw for a moment.

"I'm so lonely..."

I grab my pillow from behind me and hide my face in it, trying desperately not to cry, but the tears come out anyway.

* * *

((Kurama))

I watch the two girls and feel a deep pain in my chest.

_...I want to help them..._

My eyes fall onto Julia as she buries her face into her pillow.

_...I want to help her._

Watching her slowly start to cry, the pain in my chest grows immensely and I move closer to her, placing my hand on her head. The longing I have to touch her is almost unbearable.

* * *

((Hiei))

I watch Jessica, and I start to feel a strange tightness in my chest as she starts to cry.

_What do I do...?_

I reach my hand over to her again and rub her back gently, looking into her eyes. I frown as more tears fall down her face, so I lift my free hand and wipe them away.

* * *

((Jessica))

I slowly lift my face to look into Hiei's eyes, letting more tears fall from mine. After a moment, I decide to push past my shyness. Reaching out I wrap my arms around his neck and embrace him.

_...I want him to hold me..._

Burying my tear stained face into his neck, I clutch his cloak tightly in my grip.

* * *

((Julia))

After a few minutes of silent crying, I lie on my side on the bed and start to feel incredibly tired from the allergy pills.

_I hope I can see you in my dreams..._

I feel my eyelids get heavy and give in...

* * *

((Kurama))

Watching her fall asleep, I lay down beside her and place my hands on hers. Closing my eyes, I try to focus on entering her dream once again.

* * *

I feel myself fall into an incredibly deep state of sleep, and start to dream without even realizing it.

I'm in a dark forest, and I hear things around me; wanting to kill me... I can't control my actions, and I see myself running from the noises. I run into a monster; It's tall, and looks slightly like a werewolf... It roars at me in a horribly angry and gravelly tone, and quickly slashes my side open, knocking me to the ground and sliding even a few inches further into a tree.

* * *

After a moment, I see a dark forest around me. I can hear monsters growling and howling through the darkness. My stomach tenses when my eyes fall on Julia, and a creature knocks her down.

I feel my anger rise and clench my fists. Even though I know this is only a dream, watching her get hurt still upsets me greatly. Running toward her and the creature, I reach into my hair, pulling out my rose. It transforms into my rosewhip, and I slash at the creature. Once the whip wraps around the creatures neck, I pull it back forcefully, causing his head to become disconnected from his body. He falls to the ground and I let out an infuriated huff before looking back down at Julia.

"...This doesn't look very much like a Rose Garden."

* * *

I feel a tingling in my side where 3 large cuts sliced me open; blood dripping down my body.

I feel myself get dizzy, and real-life me tries to gain control of the dream.

My vision slowly melds with my dream vision, and within a few moments, I'm finally lucid.

"K...Kurama...?"

I sit up weakly and blink, a deep fear growing in the pit of my stomach from my surroundings. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to imagine something else; anything else. Suddenly the dark, foreboding forest turns into a garden at midday, filled with roses, daisies, tulips, carnations, calla lilies; any flower I could think up. I sigh in relief and look around, noticing a large fountain in the middle. I feel the warmth of the sun on my face and head, and turn towards Kurama; still sitting on the now-cobblestone path.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

I gaze around as the scenery changes around us and smile a bit. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath of the many flowers surrounding me. Opening my eyes after a moment, I gaze down at Julia, smiling.

"There is no need for you to apologize," I say gently, offering my hand to her.

* * *

I take his hand and stand up slowly, looking down at my feet.

"You're really real... It's so hard for me to understand that... You're an anime character in my universe..."

I look up at him, a slight blush dusting my cheeks pink.

"Not like I mind... I really love having you around..."

_And I love you..._

I blush a little more at my thoughts and lead him to a stone bench decorated with colorful outdoor pillows. I sit down and pat the spot next to me for him to sit down, and grab a pillow to hold.

"I wish I could see you in the waking world..."

* * *

I take a seat next to her, unable to take my eyes off of her for some reason.

_...Why do I only feel this way around her...?_

I nod slowly, "As do I... When you were crying... I wanted to be able to comfort you."

* * *

I turn my head towards Kurama and give him a small smile.

"You did...? I'm sorry..."

I look down at the bright orange pillow in my lap.

"I'll try not to cry anymore... Since it only seems to upset everyone else..."

* * *

I give her a warm smile and raise my hand up to pet her hair gently. "It's alright...you couldn't help it. ...Your friend is only worried about you."

Gazing down into her eyes, I feel that fluttering feeling return in my stomach once again.

_...She has such beautiful eyes..._

I feel my face get slightly warm from my thought and clear my throat slightly as I look away toward some flowers.

* * *

I swallow a bit and stand up again, holding my hand out to him.

"Want to take a walk...? I can make this place look like whatever you want it to..."

_I'm so in love with him, it's unreal... I'd do anything just to be with him like this... Even go into a coma..._

I gaze into his eyes, not being able to help myself getting lost in them.

_Beautiful... Everything about him is beautiful..._

* * *

I feel my heart beat pick up a bit as she stares into my eyes.

_...Why is she staring at me...?_

My face feels warmer as I reach for her hand, but I can't stand. I'm unable to look away from her eyes. They're so beautifully mesmerizing.

_...This feeling..._

I swallow nervously, the fluttering in my stomach multiplying as I continue to stare deeply into her brown eyes; the sunshine reflecting off of them as well as the many colors of the flowers around her.

My breath catches as a beautiful white flower falls gently on her hair from the tree behind us. Slowly and gently, I reach up to grab it into my palm.

* * *

I continue to gaze into his deep emerald eyes, then wonder why he isn't grabbing my hand.

_Did I do something wrong... But why is he staring at me like that...?_

I blush more as he moves his hand over my head, then brings it down with a white flower held gently in his palm.

"Wow..."

I look behind me, and sure enough a large tree is behind me, shedding beautiful white petals and flowers. I catch something out of the corner of my eye; a white petal that landed on my shoulder.

I smile warmly at Kurama and hold his hand with both of mine, making him envelop the flower.

"I'm so happy here... With you..."

I blush even harder at my admitting that...

_I wonder if he knows how much I love him...?_

* * *

I feel my heated cheeks grow warmer at her touch and smile gently up at her.

"...So am I... I really enjoy...being with you like this..." I say up to her quietly before standing up.

I blink down at her and feel my heart start pounding roughly against my ribcage as some wind blows past us. Thousands of small white petals dance around her beautifully and her hair blowing in the wind causes my pulse to race.

_...Could I be..._

Without realizing it, I step closer to her and brush some petals from her hair gently, gazing deeply into her beautiful brown eyes.

_...In love...?_

* * *

I smile brightly up at him, watching the white petals float happily around the two of us in the sudden appearance of a light gust of wind.

"You do...?" The blush that occupies my face still lingers as I shyly move my hand to touch his face, making it travel to his hair and down until I reach the ends.

_He's so soft... both his skin and hair..._

I reach down and grab his other hand, breathing in the scent of the fresh air and lovely flowers around us.

I shyly lead him down the cobblestone path to the fountain, gazing down in awe at the many different-colored petals that float on the surface of the clear water.

"It's so beautiful here..."

* * *

I feel my breath catch slightly as she reaches up to touch my face.

_...Her hands are so warm..._

As her hand travel down through my hair, I can only stare into her eyes.

_...I think..I might be in...love..._

I gently take her hand in mine and look down into the water. My gaze only seems to stay focused on her reflection in the water. I soon gaze back up at her, taking her in.

"...It is."

* * *

I take my eyes off of the water and look back up again at the beautiful, handsome man beside me.

"So peaceful..."

I add the occasional chirping of birds, and butterflies land on flowers. My mind gets carried away as I think of animals, and how Kurama is a fox demon, and accidentally conjure a white fox that walks past us peacefully. The seemingly permanent blush on my cheeks only reddens as I glance at the fox and then to the fox demon.

"Ah... I got... carried away..."

I look down to my feet, still keeping my hand snugly in his, and I feel something tickle my hair, but try to ignore it out of my embarrassment.

* * *

Noticing the white fox, a smile forms on my face. I chuckle a bit and look back at her, shaking my head lightly, "It's alright... I don't mind..."

I stare back at her, keeping a smile on my face when I see a butterfly in her hair. Smiling a bit more, I step closer toward her and lift my free hand to gently cup the butterfly in my palm.

"...Can I ask you a question..?"

I hold my hand out and let the butterfly fly away, to land on a flower.

* * *

I look back up at him and widen my eyes a bit at the butterfly, then start to get nervous at his question.

_Oh God, I hate when people say that...! What if it's something bad?!_

I try to hide my anxiety and nod.

"Yes... What is it...?"

* * *

I gaze back into her eyes, feeling my heart beating fast, "...How do you feel towards me...?"

I had been wondering about that for quite some time. The wall scroll of me that she had in her room was one of the first things I had noticed during my arrival.

* * *

I blink up at him then widen my eyes; my heart starting to pound harder and faster than it has in a while, and I suddenly feel my face feel even hotter than before.

_Oh, God... What do I say...? What if he doesn't love me back... Or thinks I'm weird..._

I look down, to the side, up, whatever; anything to escape his gaze, but I still feel him look at me and I feel my hands shake at the sudden anxiety. I try my best to gather the little amount of courage I already have, and grip my hands into fists, trying to calm myself down.

"I..."

I take a long, deep breath.

"I... I love you..."

I practically die at my confession, and almost start to have a panic attack.

I squeeze my eyes shut and brace myself for his reply.

* * *

I watch her nervously, noticing her sudden awkwardness.

_...Did I say something wrong...?_

I continue to stare at her, and my eyes widen at her confession.

_...She is in love with me..._

My face feels suddenly hotter and I move closer to her, reaching down to gently grasp her hand in mine, "...I... think I might be... In love with you as well..."

_...I've never felt this way about anyone before...She makes my heart pound and I get a fluttering sensation every time she touches me..._

* * *

I feel like I'm about to pass out right then and there despite being in a dream, as he takes my hand and confesses back to me. I know I must be beet red by now, and my hands are shaking as I shyly reach my free hand up to caress his cheek gently.

"R-Really...?"

_He... He says he might be in love with me...! Is this really happening...? Did I slip into a coma?_

* * *

I feel the fluttering in my stomach again as she reaches up to caress my cheek, and slowly nod. Bringing my free hand up to hold hers, I gaze down into her eyes, "...Yes..."

* * *

I continue to gaze into his eyes, then, in a daze, shyly lean forward and leave him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. I pull back after a moment and look down again nervously.

_Did I really just do that...? I hope he doesn't mind... I've just wanted to kiss him for so long... even if it's not on the lips..._

* * *

I feel my heart skip a beat from her kiss, and blink down at her in surprise. My face feels incredibly warm and smile develops upon my lips. I gaze down at her, and can't help but think that she's adorable.

Swallowing nervously, I lean forward and lift her face by placing my hand under her chin. I gently lean in and kiss her lips, closing my eyes.

_...I've never kissed before... I hope I'm not bad at it..._

* * *

I feel my heart skip a beat from her kiss, and blink down at her in surprise. My face feels incredibly warm and smile develops upon my lips. I gaze down at her, and can't help but think that she's adorable.

Swallowing nervously, I lean forward and lift her face by placing my hand under her chin. I gently lean in and kiss her lips, closing my eyes.

_...I've never kissed before... I hope I'm not bad at it..._

* * *

I squeak a little at his soft kiss, feeling like my heart might explode out of my chest at any given moment.

I blush more than possible and press my lips into his, hoping I don't seem to eager. I raise my arms up to put them on his shoulders, then slowly wrap them around his neck.

_My first kiss... Is Kurama..._

I feel like I'm going to faint as I shut my eyes, feeling like I'm in heaven.

* * *

The fluttering in my stomach picks up as she presses her lips more to mine and wraps her arms around my neck. I slowly let my hand cup her cheek, as I continue to kiss her and caress her cheek with my thumb.

_...This is so nice... It feels like... It's meant to be..._

I gently squeeze her hand in mine and lean in closer to deepen the kiss.

_...I could stay like this with her forever..._

* * *

Everything that was in my mind before goes blank as I kiss him, and he sends chills up and down my body as he caresses my cheek with his thumb.

Barely knowing what to do, I shyly press my tongue onto his lower lip, hoping I'm doing it right. I bring him even closer to me with my arms, enjoying every second I can get of this moment.

_I want to see him... Not just in my dreams... This is the happiest I've been in years..._

* * *

The sensation I get in my lower stomach is indescribable as I feel her press her tongue against my lip. Shyly, I part my lips for her and tilt my head to one side as I let my tongue make contact with hers.

I can't think straight, as I gently caress her tongue with mine and taste her. My hand gently reaches behind her to grasp the back of her neck. My other hand holding hers trails up her wrist and forearm.

* * *

I raise one of my hands to hold the back of his head, pressing him firmly against me; wanting to be as close to him as possible. I keep kissing him until I run out of breath, and try to keep going even then. I pull back slightly, only enough for me to catch my breath. Breathing heavily, I look into his green eyes with my half-lidded brown ones.

_That was amazing..._

"I... I really love you... Ever since I saw your face for the first time..."

* * *

I stare back into her brown eyes and try to calm my rapidly beating heart as well as catch my breath. I smile warmly at her and press my forehead to hers gently, staring deeply into her eyes. "...I think... I started to love you right after I first saw you, too..."

I swallow nervously, "...Every time I'm near you my heart starts pounding... And every time you touch me...I get this strange fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach..."

I chuckle lightly to cover up my nervousness.

* * *

I smile warmly and try to calm my heavy breathing, feeling completely comfortable against him.

I give him a peck on the lips, and listen closely to what he says.

A blush re-appears on my face once again, and I close my eyes, keeping my arms comfortably wrapped around his neck. I press him against me in a hug, and whisper in his ear.

"I feel the same way... But it's because I'm in love with you..."

_It feels weird to say that... But I really mean it... I've never felt this way towards anyone else before..._

* * *

I smile shyly, my face heating up more and more, "...I must be in love with you too..."

I chuckle a bit and give her a light kiss on her lips, before kissing her forehead gently.

_...I want to stay with her like this...But... When she wakes up..._

A frown suddenly forms on my lips.

_...Then I won't be able to touch her again..._

* * *

I smile and giggle softly when he leaves light kisses on my lips and forehead, and peck him on the cheek.

"I've never kissed anyone before... Does this still count as my first even if it's in a dream...?"

I frown a bit. _Probably not..._

* * *

Gazing down into her eyes, I gently let my thumb brush against her lips. "It was my first kiss as well... And it counts to me..."

* * *

I smile wide again, feeling so happy I might cry, and lean forward to bury my face in his chest.

"I'm so happy... I've never been this happy before... Even when Jessica was alive..."

I retract my arms from his neck and instead press them into his chest, wanting him to hold me.

"I want to be able to touch you while I'm awake... Or I might do something stupid... Like put myself into a coma just to be with you..." I smile somewhat sadly into his chest and breathe in his scent.

* * *

I let out a deep sigh, and wrap my arms around her, holding her close to me.

_...She fits so perfectly into my arms..._

I kiss the top of her head gently and nod. "I wish I could... Sadly, though, I might have to leave soon..."

* * *

I move my head up slightly to look at him sadly, feeling a sharp pang in my heart.

"Why...?"

_He has to leave...? For how long...? I don't think I can survive without him... Will Jessica still be here...?_

* * *

I can see the sadness in her expression and I feel my chest tighten painfully. "...If we stay here too long, Koenma will find out. I'm actually breaking the rules by being here... So is Hiei. We'll return as soon as we can though..."

I raise my hand to gently stroke her cheek. "I promise..."

* * *

I raise my hand to put it on his that's now resting on my cheek.

"Come back as soon as you can... I don't think I can survive without you..."

I feel sadness build up in my chest and a lump forms in my throat as I try not to cry.

_I finally get to kiss him... and he admits he loves me... But then he has to leave..._

I bury my face into his chest once more and silently let out a few tears, hoping he doesn't notice.

* * *

I stare back into her eyes and notice the tears forming in them. The pain in my chest intensifies, and I hold her closely to me as she buries her face into my chest to try to hide them.

_...Why does it have to be this way...? I'm in love with her... And yet I can't be with her... Not unless she's dreaming..._

I gently pet her hair. "...I will..."

* * *

I sob quietly into his chest, letting some of my depression out in the form of tears.

_Why does everyone I love have to be taken away from me...?!_

The thought makes me cry harder.

_I'm cursed..._

"I w-want you h-here... Will y-you still be i-in my dreams...?"

My breath catches from my sobbing as I look up at him with teary, red, and puffy eyes.

* * *

The pain in my chest is almost unbearable, as I hear her sobs grow louder and then her words cause the pain to deepen even more.

I clench my jaw, frustrated with myself. "...I want to be here with you too..."

I clutch her tightly to my chest, raising one hand to hold the back of her head, massaging it gently, "...I don't think I can enter your dreams while I'm in my dimension..."

_...Why do I feel like we were meant to be together... If we can't be...?_

* * *

I feel my heart sink and nearly stop at his words.

_He can't even go inside my dreams..._

I suddenly feel the familiar numbness start to take over my mind once more; my brain refusing to deal with the grief.

"I... I'm cursed..."

I feel my arms go limp and fall to my sides despite him holding me.

"Everyone I love gets taken away from me..."

The pain I feel is so deep seeded into my heart that I'm almost used to it now. But it still hurts. It hurts so much.

_I can't deal with this pain..._

* * *

My heart sinks as she goes limp against me and her words are filled with so much pain...

I gently lift her face up and brush her hair out of the way as I gaze into her teary eyes. "...I will find a way for us to be together... I swear..."

* * *

I stare into his eyes, defeated and incredibly depressed; back to the way I was before.

_False hope... That's all this was..._

I let tears continue to fall down my face and the world around us starts to change with my mood; everything goes dark and gloomy. The garden now contains black and grey roses with dying petals; the trees turn into weeping willows, and the fountain is dried of any water.

The rest of my body goes limp and I land on my knees on the hard stone ground, still letting tears pour out.

_Maybe if I died, I'd have a better chance of seeing him... and Jessica..._

* * *

I watch with wide eyes as she collapses to the ground on her knees and quickly kneel down beside her, lifting her face to look at me "...Julia...please..."

I feel tears starting to form in my own eyes as I notice the scenery becoming gloomy and dead. Trying to wipe away her tears, I pull her into a tight embrace. "Julia... I promise you... I'll be back as soon as I can... Jessica will still be here as well, she can still enter your dreams and speak with you through your oujia board. If you become depressed again she'll be extremely sad..."

I holder her tighter against me. "...She's probably already sad enough because Hiei has to leave her, too..."

* * *

I gaze numbly into his eyes, then to the dying flowers beside me. Noticeable bits of frost were starting to adorn the gloomy foliage.

I hide my face into his chest once more, my tears stopping into a blank, depressed look in my eyes. I stay silent against him, and the world around us seems to stop in time.

* * *

I look around sadly, wishing I could help her somehow.

_...Why can't I help her...? Why do I have to be so helpless? It's infuriating me..._

Clutching her tighter to my chest, I rest my chin on her head.

"...What can I do...?"

* * *

I rest my head on his chest, feeling empty again.

"I don't know... I want you to stay..."

_I don't feel like crying anymore... I just want to sleep forever..._

"Maybe... if I were dead... It'd be easier to see you..."

* * *

I feel a flash of anger form inside me and narrow my eyes. "No. Don't ever think like that."

I close my eyes and swallow roughly. "I'll be back soon..."

* * *

I slowly pull back from him and look into his eyes again, then lean forward and give him a kiss on the lips.

"Please come back..."

I turn my head downwards and cup my hands, conjuring a red rose inside them, then hold it up to him.

"I love you..." A stray tear rolls down my cheek.

* * *

I give her a gentle nod and lower my gaze to the red rose forming in her hands. Giving her a warm kiss on her forehead, I scoop the beautiful flower up into my hands. "...I love you, too..."

Looking into her sad eyes, I raise one hand to cup her cheek. "...I'll be back before you know it..."

* * *

I kiss him again, this time deeply, making it last.

_I'm going to miss him so much... I'll wait for him... Even if it takes years..._

I wrap my arms around his neck and feel more tears spill, dripping off my chin and onto my clothes.

* * *

I kiss her back deeply, gently gripping the back of her neck. I let my other hand gently drop the rose into my lap and wrap around to hold her back.

_...I wish I could be with her like this longer..._

* * *

I reluctantly pull back from him after a few minutes to breathe.

"Please come back soon... I... I'll wait for you forever if I have to..."

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and look into his eyes once more.

"But... I don't know how long I'll last without you... I know I have Jessica, but..." I look down at the dark cobblestone again and trace the moss between the rocks with my eyes.

* * *

I stare into her eyes and gently grasp her hand in mine, bringing it to my lips. Gently kissing the inside of her palm and her fingertips, I let out a soft sigh.

"You'll be alright... You're strong..."

* * *

I gently grasp his hand in mine. "What... What should I do while you're gone...?"

I wipe my eyes again with my free arm then gaze into his, soaking up as much of his presence as possible before he leaves.

* * *

Gazing back into her eyes, I try to give her a gentle smile. "You can talk to Jessica, still..."

_...I'm really going to miss her... I'm going to have to hurry and come back..._

* * *

I sigh softly and sadly once more.

"I know... I'm just... really going to miss you..."

I then take his other hand as well and rub them gently.

_I finally get to meet him, and he has to leave..._

That thought keeps nagging at me; laughing in my face at my misfortune. I try my hardest to push it into the back of my head, but it stays planted firmly where it is, making me feel worse with every passing second.

_I'd beg him to stay, but... I know he can't..._

I give him another small peck on his lips and try to push the feeling of crying in my throat down into my stomach, at least until he's gone.

"I... I guess I'll see you later..." I swallow against the lump that's been forming and force a small smile.

"I love you..."

* * *

I can tell she's about to cry and gently kiss her lips, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "...I'll be back soon... I love you too..."

Giving her one last look, I close my eyes and leave her dream. Blinking them open again, I see her sleeping form in front of me, tears in her eyes. I let out a sad sigh and sit up, walking over to her dresser. I pull a rose from my hair and place it on her dresser.

* * *

I blink in front of me as he disappears from my dream and the tears finally start to pour out; the sky starts raining and water pools at my legs on the cold ground.

_No... No..._

I wipe my eyes, feeling pathetic.

_I'm like a kid who's toy's been taken away... I'm such a useless baby..._

I lie on my back in the puddle of water and pluck a black, dying rose off a bush within arm's reach and clutch it over my heart.

_I'll wait for you forever..._

I close my eyes, and the dream dies into a silent blackness.

* * *

-Meanwhile, during the dream-

((Hiei))

I flinch slightly as Jessica leans forward, wrapping her arms around my neck and grasping my cloak.

Getting that feeling in my stomach once more, I shyly move my arms, placing them around her, and caress her head gently.

_What do I do...?_

* * *

((Jessica))

I lean closer into him, and cry into his neck. Hoping he doesn't get upset, I try to speak through my sobs, "I-I'm... s-sorry..."

_...I've been holding in my sadness for so long..._

* * *

I shake my head, but don't say anything; instead I press her head further into my cloak and continue to caress her soft but cold hair...

I swallow, frowning.

_I want to help her... But how? Koenma certainly wouldn't allow her to be revived..._

"Is there a way I can help?"

* * *

After a moment I pull back from him a bit to look into his eyes. Trying to wipe at my tears with a shaky hand, I clutch his cloak with my other.

"...I just want Julia to be happy. I know if Kurama could be with her, she would be... But that's probably impossible, isn't it...?"

* * *

I raise my hand to wipe her tears again, and think for a moment.

"No... It's not impossible... But very improbable..."

I look into her red, teary eyes and feel my chest tighten a bit more.

"I think that as long as she knows you're here, she'll be a little happier..."

_I hate seeing her upset._

* * *

Gazing back into his eyes, I nod slowly, "Yeah... But still..."

I let out a sigh and continue to stare into his eyes for a moment. "...But... You said it's not impossible...? So it could happen...?"

* * *

I nod my head to her.

"Yes, it is possible..."

_I don't want to upset her, but I don't want to give her any false hope..._

"I... don't suppose Koenma would allow it, however..."

* * *

I frown a bit and sigh heavily, "...Oh... I see..."

I lean forward again and nuzzle his neck a bit shyly. "...Well... Maybe Kurama just being here will be enough..."

Closing my eyes, I breathe in his scent and smile just a bit against his neck. The warmth coming from his body made me want to just curl up in his arms and sleep. Even though I never slept anymore, unless I exhausted myself by walking through things.

I feel my face flush just a bit as I whisper to him quietly. "...I'm really glad you're here for me... Thank you..."

* * *

I nod again.

"Yes, she seems to feel better with him around... Is she in love with him?"

I'm almost certain I know the answer... And I have a feeling he loves her, as well.

I keep my hand pressed against her cold head, feeling the tightness that has gathered in my heart go away bit by bit at her relaxation.

"You don't have to thank me..."

* * *

I nod gently against him. "Mhmm... She is..."

I sigh gently against his neck and wrap my arms loosely around his neck once again. Opening my eyes, I look at the black hair at the base of his neck and start to play with it a bit between my fingers.

"...Still... Thank you anyway..."

After a moment, I start to remember one of the dreams I had had of him. I had been embracing him, similarly to the way i was now. Getting a small bit of courage, I lean back into his neck and kiss it gently before nuzzling it, just like I had in the dream. Closing my eyes again, I start to wonder if it made him remember that dream.

_...I hope he likes being with me like this... I know I do..._

* * *

I get slight chills as she plays with my hair, and instantly remember the dream I entered that was just like this.

_Just us together... Embracing._

I feel that familiar heat rise to my cheeks once more as she kisses my neck just like she did before, inside her mind...

_Does she know I like this...?_

I move my head and kiss the top of hers gently, and keep my arms wrapped securely around her.

_I... could get used to this..._

* * *

Feeling my cheeks heat up a bit more from him kissing the top of my head, i slowly pull away to gaze into his eyes once more.

_...He's so beautiful..._

Slowly and hesitantly, I lean my face closer to his.

_...I want to kiss him..._

I let my eyes slowly fall onto his lips as mine grow closer to them.

_...Would he mind...?_

* * *

I look down at her soft, beautiful face, and feel myself get lost in her chocolate eyes, leaning forward slightly in response to her.

_When did I start to feel so strongly towards her...?_

I notice her look down at my mouth and take it as a hint, so I lean forward and gently press my lips against hers, feeling my eyelids get heavy at the contact...

* * *

My eyes flutter closed as I feel him gently press his lips against mine. My heart feels like it soaring, as I kiss him gently and shyly.

_...He's so warm... I hope I'm not too cold to him..._

Slowly, I lean into him more to deepen the kiss just a bit and gently glide my hand through his soft black hair at the base of his neck.

* * *

Once more I feel chills crawl up my body, from my feet to my arms, as she leans more into me, and I let my arm slide to rest on her lower back as I kiss her back, feeling a fluttering in my stomach and heart.

_This feels... good... Right. It's hard to believe she's human... I... I don't think I care about that anymore..._

* * *

After a moment, I reluctantly pulls my lips from his just a bit and slowly open my eyes to gaze back into his crimson red ones. A small shy smile forms on my lips, as I stare back into them.

_...I...actually kissed him..._

It feels like my body might give out from under me; I feel so tingly all over. Gently, I let my hand glide down to hold his cheek, keeping my other tangled in his soft hair.

* * *

I swallow a bit as she pulls away and gazes into my eyes. She smiles at me, and I can't help but make a tiny smile back.

_Is this what love really feels like?_

She feels a bit shaky, so I grip her tighter and refuse to break my deep gaze into her eyes. She cups my cheek with her hand; the feeling giving me a chill once more.

_It must be... I've never felt this way before..._

"I've never kissed anyone before..."

I don't know why I said that. It just slipped out.

* * *

I feel my butterflies go a little crazier as he grips me tighter to him and continues to stare into my eyes.

"...You haven't...?"

_God, you'd think he'd have kissed a million times before! He took my breath away... Then again...I am madly in love with him..._

I gently caress his cheek with my thumb, unable to look away from his deep crimson eyes. "...I..."

I swallow shyly and try to calm my heart down but fail. "...I love you..."

I search his eyes nervously, hoping my words don't upset him. It just felt like the moment to say it to him... and I wanted to know he felt the same way.

* * *

My eyes widen at her words, despite me already knowing without her telling me. I stare into her eyes, my heart pounding against my ribcage still.

"I... I think I love you, too..."

I swallow once more and feel my stomach grip itself in anxiety. Love is certainly stressful...

* * *

I can't help but smile brightly from his words and I continue to stare into his eyes for a moment. I lean in once more to kiss him and whisper "Thank you..." just before my lips capture his. My eyes flutter closed once more as I kiss his lips a little more deeply this time from my happiness.

* * *

I feel her cold breath against my lips as she leans in and whispers her thank you, then shut my eyes when she kisses me again, this time a bit deeper. I subconsciously rub her lower back in small circles, holding her close to me.

_She's so cold... I... want her to be alive again..._

* * *

I continue to kiss his lips deeply and my face feels warmer as I feel him start to rub my lower back.

_...This is so nice... But... I hope I'm not bothering him..._

I undeepen the kiss, realizing how cold I must be against him.

_...He probably doesn't like it very much..._

* * *

I continue to keep my eyes closed and get lost in the kiss, when she lightens it. I open my eyes slightly and look at her curiously.

_Why did she do that...?_

I frown a little but continue to kiss her for a moment before pulling away a little, our noses touching.

I give her a questioning look, slowly regaining control over my breath and heart.

* * *

I look back into his eyes as he pulls away, noticing his questioning expression. swallowing nervously, I say quietly, "...Sorry. It's probably not very enjoyable for you... Since I'm so cold..."

I start to pull away from him slowly, and lower my gaze sadly.

_...I wish I could be alive with him..._

* * *

I raise a brow at her, then frown a little, putting a hand on her cheek again.

"I don't mind..."

I move my hand down to her chin to push her face up to look at me, but I'm not sure what to say.

* * *

Feeling his hand under my chin, I look back up at him and into his eyes. Smiling a little, I feel a little bit better from his words.

* * *

I stare into her eyes, hoping she feels a little better now.

"What shall we do now...?"

I awkwardly keep my hands in their places as I wait for an answer.

_I don't know how this works. I've never had a... girlfriend... before._

* * *

I can't help but smile a little as I stare back at him, then give him a light peck on his lips. "...About us, or...?"

I smirk just a bit and go back to playing with his hair gently.

* * *

I blink up at her and blush slightly.

"Both..."

I keep looking at her nervously, and decide to start rubbing her cold back again.

_I can't warm her up... It's frustrating..._

* * *

I look behind me at Kurama and Julia, noticing they're still dreaming. Smiling a bit, I can't help but think how cute they look together. Raising my eyes back toHiei, I grin at him. "...I wonder if we look as cute together as they do..."

I chuckle a bit and get off of the bed, straightening out my white dress. Glancing back up over at Hiei I decide to float back through the wall behind me and sit in a nearby tree. Looking up at the gray sky, I realize it's lightly raining. Holding my hand out, I try to catch the raindrops but they just fall through my hand.

_...I used to love being in the rain...At least I can still hear it and see it..._

* * *

She looks to the sleeping couple behind us, and I follow her gaze, then look back at her.

"I... I would assume so..."

_Do we look cute together...? Why do I care about that...?_

I look down at myself, somewhat frustrated again. Love is confusing.

I watch her as she moves off the bed and through the wall, and decide to follow her. I sit beside her in the tree, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"When did it start raining...?"

* * *

I shake my head slightly. "I'm not sure..."

Looking back over at him, I give him a warm smile and lean against him. I hesitantly hug his arm gently to my chest and let out a content sigh, looking back out at the rain falling around us.

"...I like being with you like this... I just wish I could have been while I was alive..."

* * *

She leans against me and interlocks my arm with hers, pressing it against her chest. I can't help but stare at her beautiful face.

I frown slightly at her words, feeling a slight pang in my heart.

_She seems to be depressed whenever she mentions being alive... I want to help her somehow..._

I somewhat shyly pull her closer to me and stare up at the gloomy sky a second time.

* * *

After a few minutes, I look back at Hiei and smile a bit.

_...Does he have any idea how perfect and gorgeous he is...?_

Smiling a bit more, I gather up my courage and lean into him, kissing his ear and neck shyly.

* * *

I feel that fluttering sensation in my stomach again as she kisses my neck and ear, and I can't help but let a small blush appear on my face again. I turn to look at her, and give her a gentle kiss on the forehead, my hair dripping slightly from the rain.

* * *

I giggle just a bit from his kiss and notice the water dripping from his hair. "...Wouldn't you rather be inside where it's warm and dry?"

* * *

I blink at her question and shake my head slightly.

"I don't care..."

_As long as I'm with you..._

I blush slightly at the thought.

_What am I thinking...? I've never thought things like that before... Or felt this way... Is this really what love does to you? I feel strange..._

* * *

I giggle a bit, noticing his blush and lean my face closer to his. "...Why are you blushing~?"

I smile a bit as I stare into his eyes.

_...He can be so cute... He'd probably kill me if he knew I thought that too._

* * *

I look at her nervously , then down at the tree branch we're sitting on.

"No... No reason..."

_She probably knows..._

I try in vain to make the blush go away as I swallow and look back to her again.

"You like the rain...?"

* * *

I giggle some more and move my face away from his slightly to look back at the rain. "Mhmm...I used to love watching it outside my window."

I close my eyes and sigh softly in contentment. "...I also like the sound... It really relaxes me..."

Opening my eyes, I smile back at him warmly.

* * *

I raise a curious brow at her and look out to the rain as well.

"Really...?"

_I've never really had an opinion on rain... I just don't like getting wet._

I wrap an arm around her shoulder and lean into her slightly, glad that I can't get her wet.

"I... have to leave tonight. Koenma is most likely starting to get suspicious..."

* * *

I feel a sharp pain in my chest from hearing his words and my smile quickly develops into a frown. "...O-oh..."

I lower my gaze to stare at the rain hitting the ground below us, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach.

_...He's leaving me... But... How long? If I have to wait months for him to come back..._

I try to swallow past the lump forming in my throat and attempt to hold back the tears that are forming in my eyes. "...F-for how long will you be gone...?"

I can tell the sadness in my voice is obvious, so I keep my face aimed downward so he can't see the tears forming.

* * *

I watch her mood quickly drop, and instantly feel a hit of guilt enter my chest. I can tell she's about to cry.

_I don't want to make her upset... But I can't just leave without telling her..._

"I... I'm not sure. As long as Koenma is suspicious, I'll have to stay in my dimension..."

The shard of guilt grows inside me and I try to bring her closer to me.

"I apologize... I thought you needed to know..."

* * *

I shake my head slowly, and continue to try to hold back my tears clenching my fists tightly. "...N-no... It's a-alright... Thank you f-for telling me..."

I swallow roughly, feeling incredibly sick now.

_...I hate this..._

I continue to try to hold back my tears in vain, as they stream down my face. I glare sadly down at the ground with my blurry eyes.

"...I'll wait for you..." I whisper sadly through my tears, "...However long it takes..."

* * *

I frown a bit more as I watch her look to the ground, obviously crying. I take her chin in my hand and move her face to look at me; the expression on her face like daggers to my heart.

"I'll come back as soon as possible... Koenma isn't that hard to put at ease..."

_Though he does get nosy..._

I attempt to wipe away her tears, and give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

* * *

I try to smile a bit from his kiss, but my trembling lips make it difficult. "...I'm sorry... I just wish I could stay with you longer..."

I swallow roughly, gazing into his eyes. "...I'll be alright, though..."

_...I hope... If he takes a long time, though... I might break..._

* * *

I wipe more tears off of her sad, cold face and gaze into her eyes.

"I wish I could be with you as well..."

I look at her, feeling a heavy sadness in the pit of my stomach.

"I'll come back at the first opportunity I have. I promise."

I lean forward and awkwardly give her a comforting hug, wrapping my arms around her back.

* * *

I lean into his embrace and wrap my arms around him to clutch the fabric of his cloak against his back. Burying my face into his collar, I try to stop the tears coming out of my eyes.

"...I'll be waiting for you..." I whisper quietly, clutching his cloak tighter in my hands.

After a moment, I'm finally able to slowly stop crying and pull away, wiping at my eyes. "...When will you be leaving tonight...?"

Gazing back into his eyes, I start to wonder if he'll miss me at all.

_...It probably wouldn't affect him at all..._

* * *

I look at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes, wishing I could stay if even just to make her happy.

I sigh.

_I have to be honest with her._

"When Kurama comes out of Julia's dream, most likely..."

* * *

I lower my gaze to the tree in order to avoid his eyes. "...I see..."

Swallowing roughly, I start to fidget with the ruffles of my dress.

_...He probably wouldn't miss me at all..._

* * *

I look down to the ground below us, watching as small puddles form on the grass.

"I don't want to leave,"

I sigh and slouch a bit, looking back at her again.

"Perhaps... Koenma wouldn't be too upset if he found out..."

_He's pretty easy to win over, too..._

* * *

I raise my eyes back up to his hopefully but realize I can't ask him to do that. Not for me.

"...No... You should go. I don't want to be the reason you get into trouble with him..."

I try to give him a faint smile, and let out a small sigh. "...I'll be alright... I'm just... going to miss you... That's all..."

* * *

I put my arm around her again.

"Are you sure...?"

I look up to the sky as a rumble of thunder rolls through.

* * *

I nod my head slowly in response and jump slightly at the thunder, looking back up at the sky.

After a moment, I slowly look back at him and stare into his eyes a bit sadly.

"...Will you... Miss me at all...?"

* * *

I keep my eyes pointed to the sky, watching as lightning starts to frequent.

"I will..."

I look to her chocolate eyes once more and kiss her softly on her mouth as a promise.

"I'll be back... Even if it takes some time."

* * *

Leaning closer into him, I raise my hands to clutch the fabric against his chest gently. I let out a faint chuckle and grin a little. "...I'm not going anywhere..."

Gazing deeply into his eyes, I move my lips closer to his. I give him a soft gentle kiss on his lips, before giving another more deeper one, letting my eyes slowly close.

* * *

I pull her closer to me, holding the back of her head and rubbing her back as she kisses me. I close my eyes as she does hers, listening to the rain and thunder around us.

_She really loves me..._

I open my eyes halfway and get a good look at her before I have to go.

_I'll miss this... But I _will _be back._

* * *

Gently, I let my hands trail up to run my fingers through his hair, and deepen the kiss more by pressing my body more into his.

_...I love him so much... I hope... I don't have to wait for a long time..._

I shyly part my lips just a bit and let my tongue delicately glide across his bottom lip to ask for entrance.

_...No matter how long it takes, though... I'll wait for him..._

* * *

I open my mouth a small bit for her to enter my mouth and shyly touch her tongue with mine.

_I can't help but think how she pulls me in like a sort of magnet..._

Her mouth isn't warm, but I don't mind as I tangle my fingers in her soft hair, tilting my head slightly to the side.

* * *

My breath catches a bit from feeling his tongue against mine and I clutch his hair gently in my hands. Letting my tongue dance around his gently, I explore his mouth curiously and shyly.

The butterflies in my stomach multiply more and more as the kiss becomes deeper, and the feeling of his fingers in my hair makes my heart soar.

_...I want this moment to last forever..._

* * *

I take in every aspect of her; her taste, smell, touch... I want this to last longer but I know I'm cutting it close, and reluctantly pull away from her the tiniest bit; our noses touching. I gaze into her eyes that reflect the clouds, and feel the guilt in the pit of my stomach continue to fester. I keep both my hands firmly in their places and lean my forehead against hers.

* * *

I gaze back into his eyes, my stomach sinking again. "...Is it time...?"

* * *

I sigh softly and nod my head, still staring into those beautiful eyes.

_Koenma is definitely going to notice... Especially with how depressed we're going to be..._

I push the thought away and try to give her a small comforting smile.

"I'll be back very soon, I promise." I caress her cheek gently, thankful that I can't get it wet.

* * *

I swallow sadly and slowly nod. "...I'll be waiting for you..."

Leaning into his hand, I stare back into his eyes sadly. "...I...I love you..."

* * *

I nod a second time in return and grab a lock of her hair, kissing it gently. I then take one of her hands in mine and give it a squeeze.

"I... I love you too..."

_I do... I can't deny it. My heart doesn't care if she's a human or a spirit..._

* * *

My heart flutters past the pain I feel, and I give him one last gentle kiss on his lips. "...Come back to me soon..."

I look down to see Kurama walking toward us, his hands in his pockets. He looks so incredibly heartbroken. My stomach sinks more when I realize how sad Julia must be now. Looking back at Hiei, I try to hold back more tears.

* * *

I rub her soft cheek one last time and give her another reassuring nod.

"I will."

I turn my head to follow her gaze and see Kurama.

_I've never seen him this depressed before..._

I sigh and incredibly reluctantly I hop off the tree and look back up at her, giving her a small wave. I look to Kurama, then open the portal to our dimension without a word.

I watch her in the tree, ending up going into the portal backwards; never breaking my gaze.

* * *

I watch him sadly, the pain in my chest growing immensely with each step he takes toward the portal. I feel tears start to roll out of my eyes as he disappears from my view and close them, pulling my knees up to my chest.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while since the last chapter came out. There have been a lot of stressful and time-consuming things going on (which you'll already know if you read MyImpossibleLove's story), but the story hasn't stopped, so don't worry! Just wanted to let everyone know. The chapters may take a little longer to come out now but they'll still continue. :) I'm assuming now since I'm actually watching Yu Yu Hakusho I'll do a bit of a better job on Hiei as well. ^_^ I'll see you all in the next chapter!~**

**-Julia**


	6. Chapter 5: A Chance

**Woah, guys. I'm really SUPER sorry that this took such an unnecessarily long time to come out. As of lately an entire mountain of mentally terroristic shit has been dumped onto our lives, and we needed some time to sort things out before returning to writing. (At least this story.) I hope you understand. OTL**

**Previously:**

My heart flutters past the pain I feel, and I give him one last gentle kiss on his lips. "...Come back to me soon..."

I look down to see Kurama walking toward us, his hands in his pockets. He looks so incredibly heartbroken. My stomach sinks more when I realize how sad Julia must be now. Looking back at Hiei, I try to hold back more tears.

* * *

I rub her soft cheek one last time and give her another reassuring nod.

"I will."

I turn my head to follow her gaze and see Kurama.

_I've never seen him this depressed before..._

I sigh and incredibly reluctantly I hop off the tree and look back up at her, giving her a small wave. I look to Kurama, then open the portal to our dimension without a word.

I watch her in the tree, ending up going into the portal backwards; never breaking my gaze.

* * *

I watch him sadly, the pain in my chest growing immensely with each step he takes toward the portal. I feel tears start to roll out of my eyes as he disappears from my view and close them, pulling my knees up to my chest.

* * *

**Kurama's POV**

I look one last time in the direction of Julia's bedroom and let out a heavy sigh, before following Hiei through the portal as well.

_...He seems upset as well..._

After stepping through the portal, I stop beside him, and look back at him.

* * *

**Hiei's POV**

When I step through the portal, I immediately feel an emptiness linger in the pit of my body.

I avoid Kurama's eyes; instead seemingly finding the floor more interesting. We stand in silence for a few moments, trying to digest the recent events.

...

* * *

**Koenma's POV**

I let a projection of myself appear before the two males and narrow my eyes down at them. "I see you've broken the rules yet again, Hiei."

I let my gaze fall back onto Kurama. "I have to say, I expected better from you Kurama."

I let out an annoyed sigh and shake my head. "You two. Come see me in my office immediately. We need to discuss this."

I press a button on my desk and lean back into my chair.

_...Why is Hiei still going to that dimension? I am going to find out this time..._

* * *

**Kurama's POV**

I blink up in surprise as Koenma projects himself before me and my stomach sinks further.

_...Wonderful. We've been caught..._

I swallow worriedly, wondering if I'll be able to see Julia again, and nod slowly. "...Yes, sir."

Watching him disappear, I let out a frustrated huff and look back at Hiei. "...He's not going to allow us to go back this time..."

* * *

**Hiei's POV**

I blink then widen my eyes as Koenma appears between the two of us. I grit my teeth and cross my arms, feeling incredibly upset and frustrated that we've finally been caught.

_Damn it...!_

I look back to Kurama with a glare on my face. "Tch, we'll see about that."

* * *

I let out another frustrated huff and start to walk forward. "...We'd better go. You know how he hates being kept waiting."

Shoving my hands in my pockets, my mind wanders to Julia and how upset she was.

_...I'm going to go back so I can see her again. I don't care what happens to me because of it..._

After several minutes, I'm standing at the doors to Koenma's office and step in. My eyes fall onto Koenma who is sitting at his desk, sorting through papers. His eyes fall on me and then on Hiei.

* * *

**Koenma**

I narrow my eyes at them slightly and push my papers aside. "Come in."

* * *

**Hiei**

I keep that same look on my face as I walk, more like sulk, into Koenma's room like a child who's been sent to the principal's office.

I walk near his desk, my arms still crossed, and stare him in the eyes, waiting for him to explain.

* * *

**Koenma**

I focus my gaze on Hiei and hold my hand out to him. "Give me the Portal device."

* * *

**Hiei**

I subconsciously grind my teeth but obey, and slowly reach inside my pocket, taking the device out. I hold it out barely far enough for him to reach it, and I grip onto it tightly, not wanting to let it go.

_No... There has to be another way. I know there is._

* * *

I reach out to grab it and try to pull it from his grip, but he's holding it tightly. Narrowing my eyes at him more, I yank it out of his grip and set it in my desk drawer.

I look between the two men and let out a huff. "You two..."

I look back at Kurama. "You are not in as much trouble, considering this is your first offense; However I am disappointed that you broke the rules and went with Hiei into that dimension..."

Looking back at Hiei, I give him a disappointed look. "You, however. I've already lost count of how many times you've disobeyed my orders and went to that dimension. Do you mind telling me what is so important over there that you must break the rules?"

* * *

I glance at Kurama out of the corner of my eye and sigh.

"I've wanted to learn more about it, so I've been observing it."

I'm trying to keep it vague, but I'm almost certain Koenma will catch on.

* * *

I fold my arms across my chest, eyeing Hiei curiously. "...I see. Well what, exactly, has peaked your interest so much that we do not have here?"

I glance from him to Kurama and then back to Hiei. Hiei's pause in answer causes me to sigh a bit and leaned back in my chair.

"Hiei, I will find out. Even if I have to see to it personally that you never go there again."

* * *

The mentioning of me never visiting Jessica again pisses me off considerably, and I clench my hands into fists, wanting to throw them at Koenma; but I restrain myself.

"A person."

* * *

I close my eyes and shake my head with a sigh. "Alright. If you will not tell me, then so be it. As of this moment, you are never to visit that dimension again. I will be observing you closely. I will also put a spell on you, that will keep you from being able to enter portals of any kind."

Opening my eyes once again, I look back at him. "You will no longer be physically able to go to that dimension ever again."

_I didn't want to have to do this to you Hiei, but you leave me no choice. Besides, what kind of person would ever interest you?_

* * *

**Kurama**

My eyes widen a bit at his words and I cautiously glance back at Hiei out of the corner of my eye.

_...Koenma is really serious about this..._

* * *

**Hiei**

I widen my eyes again and slam my fists down onto his desk, no longer able to hide my anger. Out of the corner of my eyes I see some papers fall off.

"What?!"

I try to push the need to just strangle him down into my stomach, and I glare into his eyes.

_He can't. I WILL find a way to contact her. I swear on my life._

* * *

**Koenma**

My eyes widen at his sudden outburst and I stare back at him in surprise.

_...Whoever this person is... He must care alot about them-..._

My thoughts stop abruptly and I stare back at him. "...Wait a minute. This person...is it a woman...?"

I blink up at him, my curiosity getting the best of me.

_...I highly doubt that Hiei could be in love... But I have to consider every possibility. I want to know what it is that has gotten him so interested in this dimension..._

I search his face curiously, waiting for a response or some kind of reaction.

* * *

I keep my glare fixated on Koenma, and my hands still balled into tight fists.

_Damn it... I knew he'd find out._

I pull away from his desk with a "Tch" and shove my hands into my pockets, my stare never straying.

"Hn. Is it that obvious?"

* * *

I stare back at him in utter shock.

_...So... It is because of a woman..._

"...Then..." I pause for a moment, "Don't tell me you've fallen in love with this girl..."

_...There are no Demons in this dimension. That means the girl must be a Human..._

My eyes widen even more.

_...Then Hiei fell in love with a Human girl?!_

* * *

I examine the look on his face and smirk distastefully. It's not that hard to figure out.

My smirk disappears after a moment and I finally break my stare to Koenma; looking down at the floor.

"Yes,"

* * *

I stare back at him with wide eyes before looking back at Kurama. "Then... Don't tell me you're in love with a girl from there as well..."

* * *

**Kurama**

My eyes widen a bit at his question and I clear my throat just a bit, avoiding his eyes.

"...It... Didn't start out that way. It just...happened..."

* * *

**Koenma**

I look between the two men, my visible surprise never fading. "...I see..."

I lower my gaze to my desk, deep in thought.

_...This is serious. I really don't know what I should do..._

Looking back up at the two men after a few minutes, I take in a deep breath. "...How much do you care for these girls?"

* * *

**Kurama**

I look back at him, suddenly feeling hopeful.

_...Is he considering letting us go back...?_

I nod my head. "...I've never felt stronger about anyone. She's the first and only person I've ever loved..."

* * *

**Hiei**

I lift my gaze from the marble floor up to the toddler king's face, feeling slightly defeated.

"...Immensely... Even if you banish me, I WILL find a way to get to her."

I stare at him, determined.

_That's a fact._

* * *

**Koenma**

I let out a long deep breath and lean back into my chair, rubbing my temples. "...Oh, this is not good... Not good at all..."

_If I know Hiei, he will find a way to get to her. He really seems to care for this girl..._

I look back at Kurama and frown a bit.

_...And he looks so... heartbroken._

Looking back at Hiei once again, I stand up from my chair and walk around toward the two men. "...Alright... I'll tell you what. I'll let you go back, on the condition that I observe these girls. If I determine that it won't harm anything... I may allow you to visit them..."

* * *

**Kurama**

My eyes light up and I feel the hopefulness build up inside my chest and stomach.

"...Ah... Alright..."

I look over at Hiei, smiling brightly.

* * *

**Hiei**

I sigh, but nod; feeling better now that he's given us a chance. I look to Kurama, noticing the smile on his face.

_He really loves that girl..._

I look down to the floor again, thinking about Jessica.

_...What will Koenma think when he finds out she's a spirit...?_

* * *

**Koenma**

I let myself poof into my teenager form and adjust my outfit.

"Alright then... When shall we leave?"

* * *

**Kurama**

I look back at him.

"...As soon as possible. I promised... Julia I'd come back as soon as I could..."

* * *

**Hiei**

I stand up a little straighter, nodding in agreement at Kurama, then look back to Koenma with a slight frown on my face.

_I'm glad he's giving us a chance... But he's going to be upset when he finds out she's dead._

I look to the floor again.

_Maybe... He'd revive her..._

I shake my head slightly and raise my head again.

_I'll think about that later._

* * *

**Koenma**

I raise a brow at Hiei slightly, wondering why he doesn't seem happier that i'm allowing him to go back.

_...Is he hiding something from me...?_

Shaking it off, I toss Hiei that portal device once again. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

I catch the device, noticing Koenma's suspicious look.

Shaking it off, I hastily enter in the coördinates and toss it on the floor; a big portal opening just as it hits the marble.

I look at it for a moment before quickly walking through.

* * *

**Kurama**

I happily walk through after Hiei and look around. Glancing up, I see Jessica sleeping in the tree she had been in when we left. Looking back at Julia's window, I hurriedly walk over to her home and up to her room.

_...I wonder if she's still sleeping..._

* * *

**Koenma**

I follow after the two men and look around.

_...Interesting place..._

I watch Kurama hurriedly walk towards a building and raise a brow, following after him.

* * *

**Hiei**

I quickly spot Jessica sitting in the same tree we were in not too long ago; and apparently the rain has stopped.

I hastily flash into the tree and sit next to her, unsure if I should wake her up.

I gaze at her as she sleeps, taking in her beauty.

_She's like a drug..._

I slowly reach forward and gently caress her cheek, hoping to not wake her up.

_She should sleep... Entering dreams is very tiring._

...

_Entering dreams..._

* * *

**Jessica**

I'm sitting on a hilltop filled with hundreds of flowers, overlooking more rolling hills. A beautiful apple tree is blossoming beside me, blossoms and petals occasionally falling around me through the gentle breeze. Reaching down, I gently pluck a puffy dandelion and blow the small white puffs into the air, watching them fly on the wind.

"...I miss Hiei so much already... I wonder how long I'm going to have to wait for him..." I say aloud, letting out a sad sigh.

* * *

I somewhat shyly take one of her hands in mine, and start to focus, entering her dream.

I close my eyes, seeing the fake world around me start to appear.

I look upwards, and see her sitting on a rather large hill. Getting a slight flutter in my stomach, I hastily walk up it, and stop behind her, gazing up at the clouds.

After a moment I step forward and clear my throat slightly to get her attention.

* * *

I jump slightly in surprise, hearing someone behind me. Quickly turning around, my eyes fall on Hiei and I stare at him with wide surprised eyes.

"H-Hiei...?" I say quietly.

_...Am I dreaming him up...?_

* * *

I swallow slightly and sit down next to her, cross-legged, and look down at the extraordinarily green grass below us.

I glance at her out of the corner of my eye with a small smirk.

"I told you I would be back."

* * *

I watch him nervously, feeling my stomach start to flutter a bit. "...Is it...really you? Or...are you just a figment of my imagination...?"

* * *

I turn my body to face her, feeling my smirk turn into a small, genuine smile. The feeling is nearly foreign.

"It's me..."

I look up at the sky once more, then back to her with a small sigh.

"Koenma caught us just as we reached Kurama's home..."

I take her hand in mine.

"He told us that if he observed you and Julia, and he doesn't find any issues... He may allow us to visit the two of you."

* * *

I smile brightly at him, the fluttering in my chest and stomach accelerating drastically. Gently gripping his hand, I lean into him and throw my arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. "I'm so happy! I thought...It would be weeks or months before I saw you again... Even years..."

I feel tears starting to form in my eyes and bury my face into his neck. "...Then...Koenma might let you come here whenever you want...?"

* * *

I can't help but feel heat rise into my face as she happily embraces me, feeling better than I have in ages.

She buries her face into my neck and I raise a hand to rest on it gently, breathing in her scent.

"Yes, that's right..."

A soft breeze blows through the dream world, and for once I feel... relaxed.

* * *

I pull away from him slightly and gaze back into his eyes happily. "...Do you think...he'll be alright with it?"

* * *

Gazing back into her soft eyes, I give a short nod.

"I think so... Especially when he sees how... attached... we both are..."

I feel more heat rise into my face at the word "attached" and try to hide a blush that most likely seems quite out of place on someone like me.

* * *

I feel the butterflies in my stomach increase at his words and notice the blush deepening on his cheeks. Smiling a bit, I let out a soft giggle and lean into him, touching my nose to his.

"Oh... So you're attached to me, are you~?"

* * *

_She's... adorable..._

I swallow as she touches her nose to mine, and go slightly cross-eyed as I try to keep looking into her eyes.

I blink at her question, feeling my cheeks grow even hotter. There's no way I can hide the redness now.

"Ah,..."

I swallow and look to the sky, feeling slightly nervous under her gaze.

"Yes..."

I hesitantly and shyly look back at her, feeling that annoying fluttering in my stomach again, as well as my increased heart rate.

* * *

My chest flutters immensely at his words and I feel my face get warm. Letting out a gentle giggle, I let my fingers find his hair and explore its length.

"...Well, I'm attached to you, too. You're stuck with me forever..."

I giggle once more, gazing into his beautiful eyes.

* * *

I swallow again nervously, and feel even more calm and relaxed as she strokes my hair with her soft hands.

I smirk at her reply, and tilt my head slightly to the side.

"Think you can handle it?"

* * *

I smirk a bit at him, and giggle some more. "...Oh I don't know~ ...I can be pretty annoying when I want to be... You might get tired of me after a while."

* * *

My smirk doesn't disappear as I lie a gentle kiss on her forehead; feeling her warm unlike in the waking world.

"I can handle anything..."

I put my hands on her arms, rubbing them slightly.

_I want her to be alive... So she can always feel warm like this._

* * *

I close my eyes as he kisses my forehead and slowly open my eyes to look back into his eyes. Tangling my fingers gently in his hair I lean into him and smirk a bit.

"Oh~?"

I gently push him backwards onto the grass and some puffy dandelion seeds fly up into the air, dancing around us. I let myself lay on top of him and kiss his nose gently with a small shy giggle.

"I hope you're right... I want to stay with you forever..."

* * *

I widen my eyes slightly a I feel her push me into the grass adorned with dandelions, and look up and around at the seeds that they shed flying around us in the air.

My heart picks up once more as she lies on top of me, leaving a small kiss on my nose.

_I've never felt so strongly about anyone before. It's... strange. But... I like it..._

I gaze into her soft eyes.

"...Will you?"

* * *

I feel my heart do a back-flip as I stare down into his eyes, searching them. I smile brightly and nod my head happily.

"I will... If you want me..."

My face feels like it's aflame as I continue to search his eyes.

* * *

I give her another one of my rare smiles and nod slightly.

"I do..."

I run my fingers through her wavy hair and swallow somewhat nervously.

"Promise me..."

Taking one of her hands, I hold it in both of mine and raise it over my hastily pulsing heart, looking into her eyes with a certain amount of hope.

* * *

I feel my heart race even more at seeing his wonderful smile and my breath catches slightly as he runs his fingers through my hair.

_...He really...wants me..._

Smiling warmly, I gaze deeply into his eyes as he takes my hand in both if his, rasing it to his chest. Feeling his strong heartbeat against my palm, I feel thousands of butterflies dancing around in my stomach.

My smile widens and I lean further into him, kissing his lips slowly and gently. Pulling back after a moment, I look back into his eyes with my half-lidded ones and whisper, "...I promise. I'll stay with you forever, Hiei..."

* * *

My heart seems to melt slightly at her happy smile; even more so when she kisses me and agrees to my promise.

Feeling happier than I have in an extremely long time, I wrap my arms around her and hug her to my chest, confident that she won't break that promise.

"Thank you," I say into her ear with much relief.

* * *

I close my eyes and let out a content sigh into his neck, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around me. I smile at his "Thank you" and kiss his neck and jaw shyly. "There's no need to thank me. I've wanted to be with you for so long... Of course I'll stay with you..."

* * *

Feeling her warm, calm breath against me sends slight chills over my body that multiply when she leaves me feather-light kisses.

I furrow my brows a bit; determined. I have to say this to her.

"I..."

I lower my voice slightly in anxiety.

"I love... you..." The words come out shakily; but they're there.

* * *

I feel like I'm melting into him as I hear his words and open my eyes wide. Slowly, I lean up to gaze into his eyes, my cheeks on fire. I swallow nervously and smile. "...I love you too, Hiei... So much..."

I gently and shyly reach up to caress his cheek down to his neck. Leaning into him, I slowly close my eyes and kiss his lips tenderly.

_...I feel so happy... I've never felt this happy... Not even when I was alive..._

* * *

My heart and stomach both flutter at her sudden increase of happiness. I kiss her back softly and let my hand rub her back gently.

"You really love me that much?" I ask her curiously.

* * *

I shyly nod my head, gazing into his eyes. "...I do. I've never been more sure of anything in my life..."

I blink a bit at my own words and giggle a bit. "Well... My afterlife, too..."

I continue to stare into his eyes, caressing his cheek and neck. "...I'd do anything for you. I'd give up everything... Even if only just to be with you for a day..."

I feel my cheeks redden at my confession and my heart feels like it might explode from how fast and hard it's pounding.

* * *

My gaze moves and lingers in her chocolate irises and my stomach buzzes at her soft caresses.

_I watched her while she was alive... But I didn't think she loved me this much..._

"Really...?" I look at her, somewhat surprised.

"Anything just to be with me?"

_I suppose I'd do the same... Well, I'm doing it right now, with Koenma..._

My mouth once again forms into a smirk as I see her cheeks alight with a red hue, and I lift one of my hands to feel the warmth of her face.

* * *

I nod my head shyly and lean my face into his hand, closing my eyes slowly. I raise one of my own hands to his, gently gripping his fingertips and turn my face slightly. I open my eyes halfway slowly and kiss the inside of his palm before nuzzling his hand again. I shyly look back into his eyes and smile softly.

* * *

I watch her closely as she nuzzles my hand and leaves a gentle kiss on the inside of it.

_Adorable..._

I look deeply into her eyes once more and lean back on the grass, watching as a few cotton-like clouds pass above us with the wind.

_...I'm going to ask Koenma to revive her..._

* * *

I rest my chin on his chest gently and stare up at him, smiling. After a few minutes, I start playing with the collar of his cloak. "...What are you thinking about?"

* * *

I snap out of my thoughts and look down at her as she asks me her question, then back to the bright blue sky.

"Once Koenma agrees to my seeing you, I'm going to request an important favor from him..."

I place a hand on her head and stroke her hair gently.

* * *

I raise a brow at him slightly and give him a questioning look. "Oh...?"

I pause for a moment and grin, leaning up to peck his lips. "Does it have anything to do with me~...?"

* * *

Damn; that blush that I had just gotten rid of reappears on my face, including the strange fluttering in my stomach.

"Yes..." I continue petting her hair.

"I'm going to ask him if he will revive you."

I look down at her for a reaction. I want to feel her warmth in the real world...

* * *

I smile at his blush but slowly start to frown once he tells me what he plans to do. "...But...If you do that..."

I pull away from him slightly. "...We won't be able to be together... Not in the real world. Only in my dreams..."

I furrow my brows sadly, looking down at him.

_...I thought...he wanted to be with me..._

* * *

I sigh softly and close my eyes slowly.

_I suppose I hadn't thought that entirely through..._

I open them back up to look at her and my heart clenches at her sad expression.

"You said you didn't like being a spirit... I want to make you happy."

_Perhaps Koenma would allow me to have a physical form in her dimension... But that could be pushing it too far..._

I furrow my brows at myself, thinking hard; trying to come up with a way the situation could work.

* * *

I stare down into his eyes sadly and get off of him. "...I _am_ happy... As long as I'm with you..."

I swallow sadly and stand up, crossing my arms over my stomach. "...I...thought you wanted to be with me, though...?"

I take a few steps backwards, suddenly feeling nauseous. Closing my eyes, I start trying to make myself wake up.

* * *

I look up at her with nervous, widened eyes as she gets off of me and stands up.

_No... Damn it!_

Frustrated with myself once again, I stand up as well and walk to her slowly, touching her arm gently.

"I do want to be with you... I..."

I look down to the grass, feeling defeated once more.

"I won't ask Koenma... If you really want to stay the way you are..."

_I just want to feel her warmth and see her happy... I can't imagine how one would want to stay a ghost for eternity._

...

_And her friend, Julia... Well, I don't think much of her, but will Kurama be satisfied with just being in her dreams...?_

Before long I realize I'm shooting daggers of mixed emotions at the grass that are supposed to be aimed at myself.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and look back at him, watching him glare at the grass. I hesitantly reach for his hand, grabbing a few on his fingers with mine gently. "...I'd like to be alive again... But not if it means I won't be able to be with you..."

I let out a long sigh. "...If...there was a way for us to be together while I was alive...I would like that very much..."

* * *

In return I take her hand as well, gripping it firmly.

"I could ask Koenma to allow me to have a physical form in your dimension... But that may be pushing it."

I sigh, scanning my brain for any way this could work out; but one thought keeps lingering in the back of my mind.

I just want her to be happy.

* * *

I walk closely to and lean on him slightly. "...If that's what you want... I don't care as long as I'm with you..."

I nuzzle his ear gently and whisper into it. "I'm sorry... I thought you didn't want to be with me..."

* * *

I look back up at her with a half-blank stare as my mind continues to wrack itself for ideas.

I pull her into another firm embrace and caress her head gently.

"Don't apologize..."

I sigh softly.

"I'll find a way... Don't worry about it."

* * *

I gently wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his ear softly. "...Alright."

I close my eyes and breathe into his neck for a moment before pulling away, my body starting to fade. I look down at myself then back at him. "I'm waking up..."

* * *

I close my eyes in relaxation as we sit together comfortably, but blink them open when I feel her start to fade.

Suddenly I'm forced out of her mind and I'm again in the waking world, sitting on the tree branch beside her. I watch her as she stirs slightly, and take her hand in mine.

* * *

**(**Meanwhile**)**

**Kurama**

I quickly make my way into her room and smile warmly when I see her lying on her bed sleeping.

_...God, I've missed her so much already...and it's only been an hour..._

Walking over to her, I gently lay down on her bed beside her and smile down at her sleeping face. After a moment, I close my eyes and try to focus on entering her dream.

* * *

**Koenma**

I stand in the doorway to the girl's room and watch Kurama as he stares down at the sleeping girl. I feel a slight tightness in my chest, able to see how much he cares for her.

_...He really loves her..._

I let out a soft sigh and continue to watch him for a moment before deciding to explore the place.

* * *

**Julia**

After what seems like an eternity of darkness in my deep sleep, I suddenly find myself in the middle of a black empty space, a single light above me; revealing the floor to be a sort of black marble, like a blank canvas for a dream.

I look on into the endless dreamspace, still feeling empty. I sit down where I am and stare at my reflection in the shiny floor.

* * *

**Kurama**

I look around at the scene around me and my eyes fall on Julia sitting on a dark marble-like floor. I smile brightly and walk toward her, instantly bringing her into a warm embrace from behind, breathing in her hair.

* * *

I blink and gasp slightly as someone grabs me from behind, pulling me into an embrace.

My eyes widen when I recognize the person's clothes and smell, and tears start to form in my eyes again.

"K-...Kurama...?"

_How long have I been asleep...? Is this really him...?_

* * *

I smile into her hair and gently kiss her neck up to her cheek. "Yes...I'm back..."

* * *

I get instant butterflies accompanied with a blush and soft sigh of immense relief at his words and actions.

"Really...? How long have I been asleep...?

I lean back into his chest and look up backwards at his face curiously.

* * *

I smile down at her and kiss her forehead gently.

"It's only been about an hour or so... Koenma caught us when we walked through the portal back. He's allowed us to come back, and he's going to observe you and Jessica. If he doesn't see any problems, he will let us visit you..."

* * *

I close my eyes and blush a small bit at his soft kiss, but open them again.

_Koenma caught him...?!_

I turn around in his arms, resting my forearms and hands on his chest, and give him a somewhat deep kiss.

"I... I won't cause any trouble..." I frown at him worriedly.

"But... What is Koenma going to think about Jessica being a spirit...?"

* * *

I frown a bit at her question and rub her back gently. "...I really don't know...I hope it won't upset him..."

Gazing back into her beautiful eyes, I brush some of her hair out of her face, and lean in kissing her deeply once again.

* * *

I get entirely lost into his gorgeous green eyes, and feel mine shut as he returns my previous kiss.

I reach my arms around his neck and dig my fingers into his crimson hair, enjoying the softness of it.

I feel a strong urge to breathe as we continue to lock lips, but I try to ignore it and hold on a little longer. I missed him so much.

_...Can you die in dreams like that...?!_

* * *

I continue to kiss her lips deeply, and stroke her cheek gently with my thumb.

_...I could get used to this..._

Pulling back, I gaze into her eyes with a warm chuckle.

* * *

I pull back a bit, panting, and look up at him dizzily. I give him a soft smile and lie my head on his chest, hearing his quickened heart rate.

"Does that mean you could come visit me whenever you want...?"

I move my hand to hold his and rub it gently.

"...Physically...?"

* * *

I nod and frown a bit.

"Yes...However, I'd still be limited to only entering your dreams... Unless Koenma is willing to do something to make me able to physically touch you in the waking world..."

I pet her hair gently and comfortingly.

* * *

I look up at him, feeling my happiness falter slightly. "Oh, I see..."

I look down at the floor again and bring his hand to my heart.

"Do you think Koenma would do that...?" I swallow with anxiety, but I'm still glad that he can at least see my in my dreams. Or... could. Maybe.

* * *

I give her a hopeful nod.

"...I hope so. I think once he sees how much we care about each other...and...love one another... He will..."

Smiling gently, I rest my forehead on hers and close my eyes, breathing her in.

_...I truly hope he will allow it..._

* * *

I blush slightly at his mention of love and close my eyes halfway, dreaming up the same garden we were in when he left the last time; except full of life again.

"Maybe... Maybe I could talk to Koenma...?"

I look down at some flower petals on the grey cobblestone and shake my head slightly.

"No... He probably wouldn't listen to me..."

* * *

I look around at the garden appearing around me and smile. "Hmm...He might be willing to listen to what you have to say. I could ask him if you like...? He's strict about rules but if he feels it's right or it might help, then he'll break them..."

* * *

I try not to let a huge grin take over my face, but it does anyway.

"You think it might help...?"

_I've always wanted to meet him, too... Maybe not in these circumstances, but still..._

I look up at the light blue sky through the pink cherry tree's branches above us and sigh softly; partly in relief, mostly in comfort.

_I'll ask him about Hiei, too..._

"Kurama...?" I look into his eyes.

"Do you really want to be with me...?"

* * *

My eyes widen a bit at her question and I feel the familiar fluttering in my chest. I feel my face grow warmer as I stare down at her and nod slowly.

"...I really do."

* * *

I smile up at him as a soft blush invades my cheeks once more.

"I want to be with you too... Forever..."

I grip one of his hands, determined.

"Which is why I'm going to convince Koenma to allow you to see me physically..."

I turn around in his arms to face him and give him a sweet peck on the lips with closed eyes.

I lean to the side a bit to reach that nearby rosebush and pluck one off. Looking back at him, I smile and place the pink rose gently in his crimson hair.

* * *

My eyes widen a bit at her determination and I feel a small smirk form on my lips. I return her quick kiss and watch her hand as she plucks a pink rose from the nearby bush. I swallow a bit shyly as she places it into my hair and my heart feels like it's going to pound out of my chest.

_...I'm excited. I will help her. I'm going to convince Koenma to allow us to be together..._

"So will I."

* * *

I smile brightly at him and laugh softly.

"He won't be able to say no!" I kiss him gently on the cheek before crawling out of his lap and standing up, and offer my hand to him.

"We didn't get to explore the garden last time..."

* * *

I chuckle lightly at her and take her hand. "Ah, that's right. Where shall we go?"

* * *

I grin up at him in pure happiness and start to lead him down a path surrounded by trees.

"I've made a long path that you might like... Do you want any specific flowers? Other than roses, of course..." I giggle slightly at rub his hand gently.

* * *

I gently grip her hand in mine and interlock our fingers together. "Hm...How about some orchids? And some daisies..."

* * *

I nod happily and create a sort of maze filled with hundreds of flowers of all different colors; of course including orchids and daisies like he requested. They're some of my favorites, too.

I hug his arm and walk quietly beside him, listening to the songs of birds. A slightly cool breeze blows through the area, making the trees shed leaves and flower petals slightly.

* * *

I blush a bit, and look up at him with a small shake of my head.

"No, I'm not that great... Anyone can do this in their dreams... You should try it." I give him another warm smile and lead him to a cute wooden bench a little way down the flower-littered path. I sit down on the bench and look to the sky once again.

_So peaceful... Why can't the real world be like this?_

* * *

I squeeze her hand gently and smile down at her. "...I wasn't referring to the dream. I meant you...just by being you."

I sit down beside her on the bench and stare at her beautiful face. "...I'm really lucky to have found you."

I smile and look back up at the sky, taking in the beautiful scenery.

* * *

A heavier blush currently occupies my face as he compliments me in such a sweet way. My smile never leaves me as I gaze into his beautiful eyes. I truly believe the epitome of perfection is sitting beside me.

"I'm even luckier... You and Jessica couldn't have had better timing..." I refer to my failed attempt at suicide.

I continue to get lost in his emerald eyes, and take his arm to wrap it around me, then lean into his side comfortably.

* * *

I frown a bit, but try to shake it off as she leans into me.

_...I hope I never have to see her do that again..._

I give her a tender kiss on her head and hold her tightly against me, rubbing her arm.

* * *

I cling to him and close my eyes in relaxation.

"Isn't it amazing how anything you want could happen in dreams...? As long as you're good at lucid dreaming... It takes a lot of practice, but eventually you can control things pretty well..."

I cuddle my head more into him and let out a slow, calm breath.

"I definitely want to talk to Koenma... When should we do it...?"

* * *

I smile, getting butterflies from her cuddling into me and play with her hair a bit.

"Probably soon. I hope he's cooled down by now..."

* * *

I laugh slightly nervously and clutch his shirt.

"I hope so, too... I heard he has somewhat of a temper..." I think if I were in an anime, I'd have a sweatdrop make its home on my head.

I release my grip on him and slide down further to lie my head on his lap.

"Should we go now...?"

* * *

I chuckle at her joke and I feel my face flush a bit as she lays her head on my lap. I gently pet her hair, gazing into her eyes.

"If you'd like...He might be able to make himself visible to you so you won't have to use the Ouija board."

* * *

I laugh slightly. Koenma using a ouija board?

"I think that would be better, yeah..." I smile up at him, nodding my head.

"I guess we should talk to him now... But... I can't wake myself up from my dreams." I smile nervously, "So... Could you wake me up somehow...?"

* * *

I blink at her for a moment. "...How should I do that...?"

I grin after a moment. "I don't know if this will work... But I'm going to try..."

I give her a gentle kiss on her cheek and leave her dream, my vision taking in her sleeping from in the waking world. I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly, leaning over her. I try to focus all of my energy and kiss her lips gently. My breath catches when my lips make contact with hers.

_...I can feel her...!_

* * *

I blink again as he disappears from my dream so suddenly.

_I don't think I'll ever get used to that..._

My eyelids start to feel heavy and the dreamworld empties as it ends.

I slowly, tiredly open my eyes when I feel some sort of pressure on my lips. When my mind finally rewires and isn't so hazy, I widen my eyes and sit up quickly.

_He actually woke me up...!_

I raise my right hand to my lips and touch them gently.

_Did he... Actually kiss me...?_

I blush heavily and look down at my blanket, wanting to shyly hide under it.

_Should I just... Wait here for Koenma...?_

* * *

I look down at her, smiling as she starts to blush.

"Yes, I kissed you,"

Chuckling lightly, I turn to my right and blush heavily seeing Koenma standing across the room looking directly at me. He has a sly grin on his face.

* * *

I look around my room, definitely feeling some sort of presence.

_Maybe I'm more sensitive to it now since talking with Kurama and Jessica...?_

I lie back slightly in my bed, deciding to wait for Koenma. That light pink hue lingers on my face for a little while longer as I look to my smooth, white ceiling.

_That was... My actual, real, physical first kiss..._

I blush harder and try to contain a small squeak that I feel trying to emerge. I decide to hide under my thick blanket, pulling it up over my head.

* * *

I look down at Julia shyly, avoiding Koenma's eyes. "...Ah... How long have ypu been standing there...?"

I smirk a bit when I see her pull the blankets up over her head and let out a soft chuckle.

* * *

**Koenma**

I grin at the obviously in love male in front of me. "Long enough. I take it this is the girl?"

* * *

I nod slowly, looking back over at him. "...She...wants to speak with you. Directly."

* * *

My eyes widen a bit in response to his words and I raise a brow at the girl under the blankets. "She does...?"

I fold my arms over my chest and let out a long sigh.

_Normally I wouldn't show myself to someone in another dimension...But I suppose in this case I will make an exception._

"Alright. I will allow her to see me... Where is Hiei...?"

I look around and walk toward the bedroom window to look for the Fire Demon. My eyes fall on him and a ghost girl in a nearby tree.

_...What?! Hiei never mentioned anything about her having been a spirit!_

Narrowing my eyes slightly, I turn back to Kurama. "I will be back in just a moment."

I hurriedly walk out of the room to confront Hiei and the female spirit.

* * *

**Hiei**

I open my mouth to say something to her, but instead I slowly turn around at the sound of footsteps; already knowing who they belong to...

I turn around to face Koenma with a small bit of anxiety.

* * *

**Julia (**meanwhile**)**

I feel my eyelids start to get heavy; apparently still tired.

_No... Stay awake!_

I uncover my head from the blankets and glare around the room.

_Hurry up, Koenma!_

I yawn and get out of bed, pacing the floor trying to keep myself awake.

* * *

**Koenma**

I glare up at him. "You never mentioned anything about her being a spirit, Hiei!"

I let out a frustrated huff and glance over at the girl sitting in the tree beside him.

_...This girl is the one who made Hiei fall in love...?_

I blink at her for a moment, looking her up and down slightly before looking back at Hiei. "I have business to take care of for the moment. But you and I will be discussing this later."

Frustrated, I stomp back toward the house and return back into Julia's room, seeing the girl pacing about the floor. I let out a short huff and start to allow myself to become to her.

* * *

**Jessica**

I look down at Koenma worriedly and duck my head a bit sadly at his obvious anger. I slowly look back up to watch him as he stomps back to the house and glance back at Hiei. "...You didn't tell him...?"

* * *

**Hiei**

I cringe a bit, knowing I'll have to face Koenma later. Something I didn't want to deal with.

I look back to Jessica, then down at the tree bark below us.

"He didn't ask..."

I cross my arms and look back up again.

"And I knew if I had told him, having a chance to be with you would be out of the question..."

* * *

I watch him and swallow worriedly. "...He seems pretty upset. He might not let you visit me now..."

I lower my eyes sadly and fidget nervously with some of the ruffles on my dress.

* * *

I look to the sky through the tree's leaves, thinking.

I look back at Jessica and squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"I'll convince him; Don't worry."

* * *

I look back over at him and lean against him slightly. "...Alright,"

I stare out at the house for a moment. "...What should we do now?"

* * *

I lean back against her as well, looking down at our joined hands.

"Let's wait until he's finished talking to Kurama..."

_I want to spend time with her if..._

My thoughts trail off, not wanting to finish.

I look up once more to the sky, and notice what I hadn't before: stars, millions of them. Unusual for a place like this.

* * *

**Julia**

I cross my arms from the slight chill in the room and continue to pace when I suddenly bump into something and stumble back slightly.

I catch my balance and look up to see Koenma.

My eyes widen drastically and my thoughts start to race.

_Oh, God...! It's really him! Koenma! In my room! This is really real! I still had my doubts, but...!_

I try not to start hyperventilating out of extreme anxiety.

_This is really happening! It's really happening!_

I clench my fists out of frustration for myself.

_Get it together! You're here to convince him to let Kurama see you!_

* * *

I blink down at the girl in front of me and grin a bit from her anxiety, "Hello. I am Lord Koenma, ruler of Spirit World."

I bow a bit before raising back up. "You must be Julia."

* * *

All I do is stare at Koenma with probably the most bewildered expression I've ever made.

_He's actually real...!_

I practically scream in my head, and blink before nervously yet quickly bowing back to him. Also, I'm pretty sure I'm blushing too.

_He's handsome...!_

After my bow, my entire body freezes. I don't know what to do. My mind goes blank.

"U-um... Uh... Uh..."

* * *

I smirk at her and gently place my hands in my pockets. "You wanted to speak with me?"


	7. Chapter 6: Relief

**Hello, everyone! I bet you thought it would be a lot longer for the next chapter to come out! HA! This one is a bit shorter but is still packed with the usual drama. Enjoy~**

**Previously:**

**Julia**

I cross my arms from the slight chill in the room and continue to pace when I suddenly bump into something and stumble back slightly.

I catch my balance and look up to see Koenma.

My eyes widen drastically and my thoughts start to race.

___Oh, God...! It's really him! Koenma! In my room! This is really real! I still had my doubts, but...!_

I try not to start hyperventilating out of extreme anxiety.

___This is really happening! It's really happening!_

I clench my fists out of frustration for myself.

___Get it together! You're here to convince him to let Kurama see you!_

* * *

I blink down at the girl in front of me and grin a bit from her anxiety, "Hello. I am Lord Koenma, ruler of Spirit World."

I bow a bit before raising back up. "You must be Julia."

* * *

All I do is stare at Koenma with probably the most bewildered expression I've ever made.

___He's actually real...!_

I practically scream in my head, and blink before nervously yet quickly bowing back to him. Also, I'm pretty sure I'm blushing too.

___He's handsome...!_

After my bow, my entire body freezes. I don't know what to do. My mind goes blank.

"U-um... Uh... Uh..."

* * *

I smirk at her and gently place my hands in my pockets. "You wanted to speak with me?"

* * *

I swallow hard and squeeze my eyes shut for a few moments to gather some courage.

_I have to do this..._

I take a deep breath and open my eyes again, trying my hardest to hold eye contact with the ruler in front of me.

"Y-yes..." I clench my fists to stop them from shaking.

_Damn it... Quit being a baby!_

I furrow my brows, staring Koenma directly in his eyes.

"I want to see Kurama physically, in this dimension."

* * *

The smirk on my face remains as I watch her try to gather her courage to speak to me.

_Am I really this awesome? Heheh..._

My smirk quickly vanishes, however, upon hearing her request, and I narrow my eyes slightly at her.

"...I see. Why should I allow this? I am not sure if you are aware, but travel between our dimensions is entirely forbidden."

* * *

I swallow again, losing all of the courage I had just built up.

"I... I know... B-but..."

My stomach knots itself in pure anxiety and my mind goes blank.

_What do I say...?_

"I-It's just... Um..."

I look down to the floor, tears starting to well up in my eyes from nervousness and just plain sadness at the fact he probably won't allow it. Especially if I keep acting this way...

* * *

I watch her stutter and once I see tears forming behind her eyes, a dull pain emerges in my chest. Letting out a small sigh I quickly glance away to stare out her bedroom window. My eyes then fall on Kurama who is staring at the girl with a heart-wrenching expression.

_...Can I really be cruel enough to keep this relationship from being possible? I know it is what I'm supposed to do as the Ruler of the Spirit World, but..._

My gaze softens a bit before I let my eyes fall back onto the deeply saddened human girl before me.

_They clearly love each other more than I had originally thought... It's almost like... They were made for each other..._

Sighing once again, I gently rub the back of my neck and start sucking on my pacifier roughly out of anxiety.

_...Gah! What should I do...?!_

* * *

I wipe my eyes roughly, feeling mad at myself and the situation in general. Despite my efforts to not cry, the tears continue to spill and I look up at Koenma with a mixture of anger and sadness.

_I'm tired of all this... I've gone through so much pain... I can't do it anymore..._

I glare at Koenma and grab him by his shirt, bringing his face down to my level.

"Are you really so cruel to do this?! After everything I've been through?! Did you come here just to say "fuck you" to my face?!"

* * *

As she begins to cry, the pain that had begun to form in my chest accelerates.

_...Oh, boy... Please don't cry..._

Quickly trying to regain my composure, I let out a surprised grasp as she yanks me down to look into her eyes. Blinking back at her in shock and suddenly feeling slightly afraid for some reason, I try to register what she had just said.

After a few seconds of staring at her with wide eyes, I narrow them again.

"Listen... It isn't because I don't like you or because I want to keep you apart. It is because it could allow some very bad things, or rather _beings_, into this dimension. If they were to discover that a portal could lead them here, then demons could begin making a home of this place. This world is under very different rule than ours, and there is no Defensive Force to protect this world from the beings in our own."

Sighing again, I place a hand gently on her own and give her a sympathetic look.

"...I understand that you have endured a lot of pain, and I am incredibly sorry for that. Honestly, I do personally wish that you and Kurama could be together. After seeing the both of you together just a few moments ago, I feel as though you were made for one another."

* * *

My body starts to shake and I feel the usual depressive numbness start to come over me again as I release my grip on him and fall to my knees on the floor.

I stay quiet for a few moments, my eyes and face remaining wet.

"I... I know you mean well..."

I stare at my colorful rug, though my vision is blurry.

"I... j-just..."

I pull my knees to my chest, burying my face in them.

"I just want to be happy... for once..."

I quietly sob, feeling totally hopeless.

"T-there has t-to be a way... There has to... E-even if I have to go to his dimension instead..."

* * *

I watch her sadly as she collapses to her floor and the tears streaming down her face further tug at my heart strings. I can only stand there looking down at her, not knowing what to say. Kurama kneels down beside her and attempts to hug her close, his arms only going through her.

_...They both seem so miserable without each other..._

Swallowing roughly, I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she mentions going to our dimension. Blinking at her in slight surprise, I think it over.

"...You would be willing to leave your family and everyone here to be with Kurama...?"

* * *

I feel a weird, tingling, cold sensation come across me but I ignore it, looking up at Koenma miserably.

"Yes... I would..."

_...It's not like I have anyone here anyway... Except my mom and nana..._

"I w-would give up everything..."

I can't tell if he was asking out of surprise or if he's really thinking it over, but his response plants the tiniest seed of hope in my heart.

_I want to be happy..._

* * *

I stare down at her for a long moment, even more certain now that they should be together.

_If she were to come to our dimension, then Kurama would have no reason to travel to this dimension... Thus, no Demons would be able to pass through after them..._

Biting on my pacifier, I continue to ponder it over.

_However, there will be the problem of erasing her family's memories of her... She would have to be completely erased from existence in this dimension. She could never be allowed to return, either..._

Sighing, I begin to feel extremely frustrated.

* * *

I let out a long, shaky breath, attempting to stop crying.

_Crying won't help anything. So stop._

...That thought reminds me of my father. He used to just scowl at me and say "Stop blubbering." How comforting.

I wipe my eyes again and again, trying to dry them. My face feels puffy.  
After a few moments of trying to calm myself, I weakly stand up, looking out the window at the street light.

_...If he says no... I don't know if I can take it..._

I then look to my Kurama poster, remembering all the times Jessica and I role-played, me fussing over him and getting furious when I saw him paired with someone else... It makes me let out a breathy and bitter laugh.

* * *

I watch her as she stands up and follow her gaze to see a poster of Kurama on her wall. Blinking at it for a few seconds, I turn to look at her once again and sigh heavily.

"...I can allow you to come to our dimension, if that is what you truly desire. However... all evidence of your existence here will have to be completely erased and you will never be able to return to this dimension..."

Giving a small sigh, I continue.

_I can't believe I am allowing this... but I feel like a monster to be keeping her from Kurama..._

"...If you are certain you are okay with that... I will bring you back with us. I will give you some time to think it over."

Furrowing my brows a bit, I start to wonder what I should do about Hiei and the ghost girl he has fallen for.

_...Hiei isn't one to fall in love easily... But perhaps his feelings for this girl aren't very strong and he will give up...?_

* * *

I look at him, feeling the hope grow. I feel like crying again; this time from happiness.

"You... You'll really do that?"

I can't believe this is happening and out of my joy I walk forward and hug (more like squeeze) Koenma, more tears coming out now but for a different reason. I let a small smile creep onto my face, but it doesn't last long as I ponder what he said.

_My existence will be erased..._

I continue to hug him, not really realizing it.

_I wonder if it would even change anything..._

_And I'd never be able to come back... Would that be... Okay...? His universe has just the same thing as ours, right? So it wouldn't be a problem...right?_

Starting to feel anxious, my mind forces me to imagine the things that might happen if I had never existed at all.

* * *

Blinking down at her, I can't help but smile a bit as she hugs me. Soon after, though, I feel like I can no longer breathe.

"Yes, I would do that... But it is only if you are alright with it. This is quite a big decision to have to make, so you will need time to think it over..."

_...This girl has quite a strong grip...!_

"Ah... I'm... Having trouble breathing...!"

* * *

I snap out of my thoughts and look up at him.

"I don't think I need any more time to decide."

I blink at him a bit and let go with a nervous laugh. "Sorry..."

I try to cast the more nervous thoughts out of my head and attempt to focus on what good may come of this.

_I'd be with Kurama... The only person I'll ever love..._

_And I'd be able to meet everybody... I could start my life over... Hopefully for the better._

My thoughts stop for a second.

_...Well, I think anything would be better than this..._

* * *

Smiling a bit, I try to catch my breath after she lets go of me and my gaze falls on Kurama, who gives me a gracious smile. Nodding my head to him, I wave my hand to cast a temporary spell on him. Turning back to Julia, I shove my hands into my pockets.

"...I have made Kurama visible to you while you give this matter some thought. It will only be temporary, however... I am going to give you until tomorrow night to make your decision."

Turning my back to her, I give her a slight wave as I exit her bedroom and make my way back outside.

_...Now there is only the matter of Hiei and his "Spirit Girl"..._

Sighing a bit frustratedly, I look around for the two of them; not exactly looking forward to the next conversation.

_Why do I get the feeling I will be getting yelled at by Hiei? Before getting beaten to a bloody pulp...? Well... Maybe his feelings for her aren't very strong...?_

* * *

**Kurama**

I watch Koenma as he waves his hand and raise a curious brow. My eyes light up a bit and I feel a small smile form on my lips as he explains that he has made me visible to her and I quickly turn to gaze down at her.

_...I wonder what she will choose..._

* * *

**Julia**

I blink at Kurama as he suddenly appears, making me jump slightly.  
After quietly watching Koenma leave, I turn to Kurama, looking up at him with the most hopeful face I've made in a very long time.

"Did you hear all of that...?"

* * *

I give her a small nod and raise a hand to stroke the side of her face.

"I did..."

* * *

I take his hand in mine, pressing my face into it.

"I want to be with you, in your dimension..."

Gazing into his eyes, I lean forward and press myself against him in a hug.

_He's so warm..._

* * *

I can't help but gaze down at her with a bright smile on my face upon hearing those words. Burying my face gently into her hair, I close my eyes; breathing her in.

"Are you certain this is what you want...?"

I raise my hands to wrap my arms around her; pulling her closer to me.

* * *

I nod and press my face against his chest, closing my eyes.

"Yes, I'm positive..."

I lay my hands on his chest.

"I know it'll be hard... It'll be like I never existed here. I won't have a past anymore... But... I'll do anything to be with you."

* * *

I gently kiss the top of her head before burying my face into her hair once again.

"...Thank you..."

An idea suddenly comes to my mind and I pull away slightly to gaze into her eyes.

"...If you would prefer... I could be the one to stay here... That way you wouldn't have to part ways with your family."

I blink at him before shaking my head slightly.

"I wouldn't want you to do that... You have a lot more friends and family there than I have here..."

I reach my hand up to rub his cheek gently.

"Don't worry about it... It'll be starting a new life for me. One that's better than the one I have here."

I lower my hand again and nuzzle my face into his neck.

"Yeah, I'll be sad about it... But all in all, the only thing I want is to be with you... Even if it means wiping out my existence here."

* * *

I lean my face into her warm hand gently, and smile down at her.

"As you wish..."

Pulling her back into my arms, I sigh into her hair happily.

_I am excited to be with her, yet I still feel saddened to make her leave her loved ones..._

* * *

I close my eyes again, enjoying being able to relax even if only a little.

"You'll let me stay with you, right...?"

I try my best not to worry, but I start to think of things like money and clothes. And does he have two beds?

I blush a little at the thought.

_...He probably only has one..._

I close my eyes a little tighter.

_We'd sleep in the same bed together..._

I smile a bit, starting to think of other things.

_We'd both go to school, and at home he could help me with math... and then I'd make dinner, and then we could go to bed together like a married couple..._

_Though...I will really miss my family... But... I shouldn't worry about it, since they won't even know I exist..._

I start to frown again.

_All those memories, gone to waste... All this stress and abuse I've had to deal with... All for nothing?_

* * *

A soft chuckle escapes my lips and I gently nod my head.

"Of course... Where else would you stay?"

My heart flutters a bit, imagining living with her. Like a married couple...

_...We would have to share a bed... Unless I sleep on my couch. I guess I will leave it up to her when the time comes..._

* * *

**Jessica**

Fumbling a bit with the ruffles of my white dress, I stare nervously down at the ground.

_...Koenma seemed really upset... I mean REALLY upset..._

I let out a deep worried sigh, when I see movement coming from Julia's house. Raising my eyes to look, I see Koenma walking toward us and tense up a bit.

* * *

**Hiei**

I gaze at the woman beside me before following her line of vision to see Koenma. I feel my body tense and stare at him, slightly curious as to how Kurama's situation went.

_Great. He looks frustrated..._

I try to remain hopeful but I know that that will probably make things harder for us.

* * *

**Koenma**

I slowly make my way toward the two of them, seeing they are still in the tree they were in before. Trying to figure out how to go about this situation is beginning to make my head hurt.

_...Well, let's get this over with..._

Narrowing my eyes a bit, I focus my vision on the dead human girl at his side.

"...I assume you know that Hiei is breaking our rules by coming here to see you. I came here to observe you and see if it would be tolerable for you to be together. However..."

I focus my gaze on Hiei, and give him a slight glare.

"...He failed to mention that you are DEAD."

* * *

**Jessica**

I nod my head to Koenma, feeling incredibly nervous and afraid of what he has to say. A sharp pain enters my chest upon hearing him say the word 'dead' so bitterly. Lowering my head sadly, I open my mouth to speak in a quiet tone.

"...It's not like I asked to die..."

* * *

**Hiei**

I glare back at Koenma, putting an arm around Jessica protectively.

"And? What are you going to do?"

* * *

**Koenma**

My gaze softens just a bit upon seeing Hiei wrap his arm around the girl.

_Hm... He is protective of her... This may be more difficult than I had thought._

"I have allowed Julia to come to our dimension if she chooses. However..."

I turn my eyes back to the sad looking spirit beside him once more.

"...You are dead. A spirit. Because of that I am afraid I cannot allow you to be together."

**Jessica**

Raising my eyes again to look at Koenma, the pain in my chest grows stronger. Feeling tears fighting to escape from my eyes, I feel my hands begin to tremble in my lap.

_...He won't let us be together... I...guess I'm just fated to be miserable for the rest of my existence..._

Trying to hold back my tears, I swallow roughly. Within seconds, though, I feel them burning my cheeks as they escape from my eyes. Staring down at Koenma through my blurry vision, I can only silently cry.

* * *

**Hiei**

My grip on Jessica tightens as Koenma responds, anger building up in the pit of my stomach.

I look at her out of the corner of my eye before turning my vision back to the toddler king with a glare.

"So that's it?"

I growl slightly, hopping off the tree to see Koenma face-to-face.

"Can't you revive her?!" I clench my fists again, not even bothering to keep my voice down.

* * *

**(**Meanwhile**)**

**Julia**

I smile warmly at him and look up to see his face, but flinch slightly when I hear a voice outside. I turn to look at the windows before looking back at Kurama.

"Was that Hiei...?"  
_  
...Oh, shit..._ I start to feel nervous. And worried. About Jessica.

* * *

**Kurama**

My eyes widen a bit as well, hearing Hiei's angry voice from outside. My stomach knots up a bit as I remember that Jessica is dead.

_Koenma might not allow her the same offer..._

Giving Julia a worried expression, I gently nod my head.

"Yes... It seems Koenma is not so lenient with him..."

* * *

**Koenma**

I tense a bit, feeling a bit of fear from the fire demon's anger.

_He may be short, but he could disintegrate me in a matter of seconds..._

"I can... But if she is dead, then she needs to move on and be judged. Not revived."

* * *

**Jessica**

My eyes widen a bit from hearing the anger in his voice and I hesitantly float down to stand at his side. Nervously resting a hand on his shoulder, I look back at Koenma.

"...I know that you don't know me and I know that I probably don't deserve any happiness..."

I try to blink away more tears as they roll down my cheeks.

"...But, please... Let me be with Hiei...!"

My lower lip begins to tremble, along with my entire body. Feeling my knees shake underneath me, I tightly close my eyes and drop to my knees. Hanging my head, I can't help it as more tears force there way out mixing with my heart-wrenching sobs now escaping from my chest.

"...I'm begging you, Koenma! Please...! All I ever wanted more than anything when I was alive... was to be able to be with Hiei... So, please..."

* * *

**Hiei**

I look over to Jessica, and blink as she falls to the ground. I step over and put a hand on her back before turning to Koenma again.

"Don't you care what she wants?! What I want?! Why would you give Kurama a break, but not us?!"

* * *

**Julia**

I gently let go of Kurama and get on my bed to look out the window cautiously.

"Do you think... We should go out there...?"

I can tell from here that the news wasn't good... at all. Hiei's anger just adds to my anxiety, though I can't help but feel a bit of sadness for him. I look to Koenma but his back is facing the window.

"This isn't good..." Turning away from the window, I cast Kurama a nervous gaze.

* * *

**Kurama**

I follow her gaze and stop beside her window, eying the scene before us.

"I am unsure... If we were to step in, it might just make things worse..."

I look back at Julia, seeing her nervous expression and rest a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

**Koenma**

My eyes widen in shock as she begins to beg me, and her sobs make me feel a pain in my chest again.

_..It's just like with Kurama's girl... She really does love Hiei..._

Attempting to ignore the accelerating pain in my chest, I turn my gaze back to Hiei.

"I never said that I did not care... As I said, it is different in her case than with Kurama's, since this girl is a ghost."

Sighing frustratedly, I kneel down in front of the girl before me and rest a hand on her head.

"Hiei... If I bring this girl back to life and allow her to be with you... What do you plan to do?"

I give him a very serious look.

"You live in the Demon World and work for Mukuro. She cannot stay in the Demon World with you... and if you were to change your mind about your feelings for this girl, it will put me in quite a predicament..."

* * *

**Jessica**

I gasp a bit past my sobs and slowly raise my head to look at Koenma as he rests his hand on my head. Slowly turning my head, I let my teary eyes gaze into Hiei's.

_...He's right... We would be apart for weeks at a time, if not longer..._

My heart clenches in pain and I begin to become overwhelmed with even more sadness at my next thought.

_...What if he gets annoyed with me...? What if he changes his mind, and decides he doesn't love me...?_

* * *

**Hiei**

Huffing, I continue to stare at Koenma, refusing to break my gaze.

"I'm not going to change my mind about her. I never will."

I let out a long breath, trying to sort out my mind.

"...I'd be willing to give up living in Demon World. I'd tolerate Human World just to be with her."

I look down to my feet, suddenly feeling a bit defeated.

_He isn't going to allow it, is he...?_

* * *

**Jessica**

My heart flutters a bit from hearing Hiei's words and I stare up at him in shock for a moment.

"...Hiei... You would do all of that...for me...?"

* * *

**Julia**

I put my hand on his before taking his other and pulling him onto the bed with me. I open one of the windows and lean a bit close to try to hear what they're saying.

_...Hiei's not shouting anymore... I can't tell if that's good or bad..._

A frown stays on my face as I watch the scene, cold air blowing through the window that makes me shiver a bit.

* * *

**Kurama**

My eyes widen a bit as she pulls me down on the bed with her, but I give her a faint smile.

"Don't worry... If I know Koenma as well as I think I do, he will allow it. As long as he knows that Hiei will not make him regret his decision."

* * *

**Koenma**

I stare back at Hiei in shock as well.

_...He would be willing to remain in the Human World... for this human girl...? The one place he hates more than anything... with the the beings he hates more than anything..._

I turn to stare at the Ghost girl, still in shock.

_He cares about this girl that much...? She is even a human! He despises humans with a passion!_

Swallowing a bit to try and regain my composure, I look back at Hiei.

"...Then..."

I pause a bit, and sigh with a small smile.

"I will allow it. If you care that much for this girl..."

* * *

**Hiei**

I nod at Jessica, rubbing her back gently, then turn back to look at Koenma.

I can see the surprise on his face, and to be honest I'm a little surprised, too. But it's how I feel.

Staring at Koenma, I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest at his answer. I quickly look down at Jessica with wide eyes to see her reaction.

* * *

**Jessica**

I quickly turn to stare up at Koenma with wide eyes, surprised by his answer.

"...You... You will...?!"

A bright smile forms on my lips and I turn to gaze into Hiei's eyes happily.

_We can be together...?!_

* * *

**Julia**

I lean closer to the screen of the window, narrowing my eyes to try to see any change.

_Hey, they seemed to calm down..._

I motion towards the window. "Hey, look..."

* * *

**Kurama**

Seeing Jessica smile, I feel overwhelmed with relief and smile back at Julia.

"It appears he has allowed them to be together."

* * *

I sigh in relief and look at Kurama, giving him a tired smile back.

"I'm glad..."

I crawl closer to him on the bed and lean my body on him, closing my eyes.

"This is all so stressful..."

* * *

Nodding my head, I gently pet her hair.

"Indeed, it is..."

I smile down at her gently.

"At least it's almost over now..."

* * *

**Koenma**

Looking between Hiei and the ghost girl before me, I smile a bit wider.

"Don't make me regret my decision, Hiei."

* * *

**Hiei**

I let out a long, deep breath of relief, deciding to sit on my knees next to Jessica on the ground. I gently take her hand and give her a small smile before noticing Kurama and his girl in the window. I shake my head a bit before looking at Koenma.

"When will you do it...?

* * *

**Jessica**

Smiling back at Hiei, I give his hand a small squeeze out of happiness, and turn back to Koenma.

* * *

**Koenma**

I raise back up to a standing position and smile down at them.

"I can do it whenever she is ready."


End file.
